


Otherwise, Engaged

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: Reel Life: Jon & Sansa - The Hollywood Edition [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Made For Each Other, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Proposal AU, Unprotected Sex, a bit of a slow burn, boss and assistant, jonsa, movie plot, they are trying hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Based on the rom-com The Proposal - but in Jonsa world :)Sansa is an overworked and underappreciated executive assistant to one of the hot shot editors in town, Jon Snow.She gets her chance to shine finally when Jon realises he will be deported thanks to a political feud between two rival states and needs her help in ways neither imagined.Sometimes, it's hard to choose between your job and love. But why not both? As long as no one goes to prison, that is.Time to give a good show then.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Series: Reel Life: Jon & Sansa - The Hollywood Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/754101
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa has to get through a tough weekend. Her boss, weekend with the family and saving her job. 
> 
> Oh, right, and a fake engagement too.

Sansa could feel her heart thumping in sync with the throbbing in her temples. _Five more minutes.. just five more minutes please._

He was always early and almost everday he would step in just three minutes shy of nine o' clock in the morning. And here she was internally screaming at the line at Starbucks, moving at a glacial pace.

“Okay thanks!” Sansa hollered at the ruddy boy, the same one whom she greeted every morning when she stopped by to get her cuppas. Lucky for her, he knew exactly what her order was and all she needed to do was swipe her credit card. He was her life saver. Scrambling into a cab, she prayed, at least she'd get there a minute before her boss.

Sansa knew she should have stopped at one chapter but a wave of inspiration came over and one chapter became three - and the next thing she knew she jumped, awakened by the loud metal clang of her stationery holder that must have toppled onto the floor in the midst of her slumber.

“Oh shit! Hold please!” Sansa sighed in relief and mumbled her thanks as she rushed into the lift. She could still make in time.

_8.56 am. Whew._

But of course like most of her days, it all turned to shit in a split second.

“Son of a! Nooo!” a warm sensation pooled at her chest, one of the coffee cups had smashed onto her black dress as the mail boy she raced into frantically picked up the envelopes strewn all over the floor.

“Arrghhh!” Sansa screeched and glared at him as she stomped to her desk. Angrily, she punched her computer start button. _Nothing ever goes right. Nothing. 8.57 am._

“This will have to do. Jeyne will have to do without this shirt for one more day,” Sansa mumbled to herself, ripping open the plastic that covered a dry-cleaned white silk shirt she could wear over her dress. She meant to return it to Jeyne that morning but well, this was an emergency. The stain wasn't noticeable at all but Sansa was too self-conscious to ignore it.

Tying up the hems into somewhat of a cropped top over her v-neck black dress now stained and smelling of triple shot espresso, Sansa figured it looked professional enough for any meetings today. She just had to pull it off for the next ten hours or so.

“Good morn- hey is that my top?” Jeyne chuckled at Sansa's makeshift style statement.

“A teeny accident but I swear I will return this to you tonight if I have to okay. I am so sorry,” Sansa pouted, hoping her one and only friend at work would just let it go and leave it, seeing how the day was turning out to be.

“No biggie Sansa but looks good on you. I should try that some time.”

_Oh thank god._

Then, the IM dinged. Two words flashed on her computer screen.

_“IT'S HERE!”_

Sansa looked around and watched everyone scramble back into their cubicles; no more giggling by the water dispenser, no longer was there laughing by the coffee machine just heard seconds ago. Everyone was just trying to avoid getting stuck in any common areas, any walkways that meant they had to come face to face with the boss.

 _Her_ boss, that is. Jon Snow.

How unfortunate was she to have a boss everyone loathed. _Satan_ , she dubbed him once. Well she had many names for him, recounting many tales of her frustrations at work during her many calls to her family and it became a term of endearment almost. She could probably write a best seller one day alá _Devil Wears Prada -_ withfilm rights and everything. But for now, it's ten hours a day, weekends at the office and crowded book fairs.

A figure in black went past her. His head of jet black curls was unmistakable. He was a male Medusa; never look him in the eye unless you want to be turned to ash, metaphorically speaking. The rumours that went around were ridiculously vicious albeit amusing.

“Good morning, Mr Snow. As always, here's your c-”

“Sansa, get George on the line. I just scored him an interview on Oprah and I'm gonna need to talk to him. Also, after that get Aliser a meeting with me because that dick is gonna get it from me today,” her boss strutted into his office, as if he owned the building, without as much as greeting her since his eyes were too glued to the email he was furiously typing on his phone.

“Coffee.” Sansa mumbled and cleared her throat as she waited for him to grab the takeaway cup from her outstretched hand. Like clockwork, he did, still ignoring her like as always, every morning. Sansa had gotten used to it.

Jon Snow settled into his chair and immediately turned on his computer, his phone now tossed aside now that there were more important things to start off with.

_Yep, good morning to you too Satan._

“Well, so we have a staff meeting at 10, a conference call with the Westerlands office at 11 and you have an appointment at the Immigration office at 1. So should I cancel your lunch and push it back to 2 pm?”

Jon swivelled from the screen and looked at her. His brows were furrowed and to Sansa that was never a good thing. _Three years with this man, this slave driver,_ she knew everything there was to know about him, his likes, dislikes, his micro expressions that helped her navigate through this murky depths of hell she called a job - of being the executive assistant of one the most well known and respected former Pulitzer prize winning journalist now turned editor-in-chief of Mormont & Sons Publishing. _Good things don't come easy,_ she would tell herself that every day, through the late night coffee and dinner runs, the book fairs and the weekends in the office.

“Immigration? What? No, cancel that. I filled out those papers already. You sent them out, didn't you?”

Sansa nodded. Of course she did, she also collected his dry cleaning, his groceries and the expensive watch he had serviced, which took her an hour and half to get to the other side of the city because they were the only ones Jon trusted enough to do.

“Right, so back on with the lunch meeting then.” Sansa inched her way to the door as Jon turned back around to his computer.

“Sansa?”

_Ugh._

“Who's Rick and why does he think I'm hot? Why does he have his Tinder handle here?”

_What?_

“Umm.. I have no idea who that is.” Sansa froze at her spot.

Jon took a sip of his coffee, his stern face visibly amused by the awful scribble on the white coffee cup. “Triple espresso shot, no sugar. Hmm.”

“Well, I'm guessing that should be my coffee that was meant for me,” Sansa finally admitted.

Jon pursed his lips as he stared at her. “So, you're telling me that you too, drink triple espresso shot with no sugar?”

Sansa shrugged. “It grows on you.. I guess.”

“I thought you drank tea.”

“Well... variety, right?”

Jon's eyes were still on her, unamused. “You spilled my coffee didn't you?”

Sansa sighed. This day was no better than any other. If only she could catch a break.

Jon pointed to his own jacket and then to her. Sansa looked down and saw a small spot of dark brown on her makeshift cropped jacket, the pristine, shiny and well pressed silk blouse. _Damn it._

“Good save on the shirt.”

_Umm.. thanks?_

“If... there's nothing else, you know where I'll be,” Sansa pointed to her desk outside as she slowly made her exit.

Then, the phone rang.

“Mr Snow's office,” Sansa answered dutifully. “It's Mr Thorne. Do you want to take it?”

Jon thought for a moment, then gestured to a general direction - it could only mean he wanted a one on one.

“Mr Thorne, Mr Snow is on his way to you right now.”

Jon stood up and tossed a notepad to Sansa. “You're coming with me, I need a witness.”

_A witness? For what?_ _Murder?_

“Oh you self righteous son of bitch!” the bellow shook her and Sansa almost dropped her notepad.

“You think you can waltz right in here with your big head and big ass editor ego and tell me what to do? I don't think so!” Aliser yelled at him, ripping the glasses from his face.

_Shit. Don't punch each other. Please._

“Oh Thorne, you really are a thorn in my ass. Actually everyone's ass. You're just a lazy, entitled braggart who can't do the job right.”

Aliser only scoffed. “So you think your hot shot award is going to get you places huh? Throw your weight around like you own this shit?

“We told you many times, get George on board, get George on board, sign him and write a couple of books. But guess who did that instead? Me. I always have to finish your job for you because you can't do it ever.”

Aliser turned silent but his face was red with rage. Sansa couldn't blame him. He _was_ being fired.

“Look, you have two months to look for another gig. I won't make you sign a non-compete and I'll tell everyone you resigned. I'll make sure Finance settles a leaving bonus for you. For all your years of service. How about that, huh?” Jon coolly offered in an effort to diffuse the rapidly growing tension in the air. Sansa gulped. _Please take it, I want to get out of this room._

“You're going to regret this Jon Snow,” Aliser warned. Jon only shrugged and made his way to the door. Sansa quickly followed behind him and only managed a polite smile to Aliser.

“You got all that down didn't you? About the non compete and everything?” Jon asked as they made their way back to his office.

“Make a note to HR and let them get on it. And tell them I'm scouting for new editors. Which means I need you this weekend.”

Sansa's heart sank at the thought. _No not this weekend. It's Gramp's 80th._

“Sansa? Did you hear what I just said?”

Sansa cursed under her breath and turned her attention back to Jon as they both stood in front of his office.

“Yes.. yes of course. Got it all down. But this weekend-”

“Why? Do you have plans?” Jon's tone was enough to warrant a slap from her.

“It's my grandfather's birthday weekend and I already told them I'll be there.”

Jon looked at her unblinking. “Well, tell them you'll come for the next one. I mean, if you want to keep your job that is. You do know birthdays happen every year, right?”

Sansa hated every time he brought that up. If it wasn't the book fairs it would be overtime at the office. _When does it end?_

Sansa bit her lip; there was no point arguing. “All right. I'll call them later.”

Jon winked and gave a token smile. “That's the spirit.”

Defeated, Sansa inhaled deeply, picking up the phone on her desk, hoping no one would be home pick up the call.

_Sansa Stark, Editor. Sansa Stark, Editor. Sansa Stark, Editor._

It was the only thing in her mind that could help pull her through whatever life had in store for her that day.

“Hey Sansa, Mr Mormont wants to see Mr Snow right away. He says it's urgent,” Jeyne's voice broke her out her reverie.

_Great, another one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wished for any normal day than .. this one. But why didn't she say no, in the first place?

“Maybe they got wind that George is finally agreeing to a four book deal and an interview with Oprah. I mean, what else could it be?” Jon spoke as they waited in the lift while it went up to the top floor, to Jeor Mormont's office. All Sansa could think about was the berating she was about to get from her mother for cancelling her plans for the weekend.

Jon knocked as he entered, greeting the boss cheerfully, something he didn't do very often.

Sansa figured it would be best to wait outside and help man the phones just in case. She could only deal with one uneasy confrontation a day. Sansa smiled at the lady sitting at the desk outside Mr Mormont's office. For some reason, Sansa could not remember her name.

“So how about it huh? George R R Martin? He said yes,” Jon started, confident that the meeting was about his achievement.

Jeor Mormont smiled approvingly and nodded. “Well done, son. I knew you could do it.

“Thank you, Sir. So a second raise would be in order methinks,” Jon joked as he leaned casually against a chair. He felt like a rockstar. Jeor smiled again, only this time it was fraught with concern.

“So, it has come to my attention that you applied for a work visa a few months ago.”

Jon shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah filed the papers and all. What about it?”

Jeor sighed and handed to him a piece of paper, written clearly that it was from the Westerosi Immigration Department.

“You know, I've admired your commitment to this company and all the hard work you put in. But look, it isn't any fault of yours-”

“My visa's been denied? That's impossible.”

“Well, you know the news about the trade deal with Dorne that fell through? Apparently Dorne or well anything from Dorne has been embargoed,” Jeor said solemnly.

Jon shook his head, forcing a nervous smile. “Well that's just trade isn't it? Not people.”

“Well, that's the darnest thing. They extended the restriction to visas as well so that means-”

“I'm about to be deported,” Jon continued, the news struck him hard as he read the letter again.

* * *

“Unfortunately, yes. I've spoken to the legal department if there's anything we can do on our part but unless you get a special pardon from our interim President, Tyrion Lannister or get a visa other than a work related one.. there's nothing else we can do here, Jon.”

Jon could not believe what was happening. _Of all times, of all people._

“But George is going on Oprah! This is ridiculous! I did it by the book, filed my papers and all. It's not like I'm an immigrant. For god's sake, Dorne is still in Westeros!” Jon was indignant.

The meeting was taking longer than it should. There was too much work to be done for her to be standing around and waiting, not that this wasn't the norm.

“Sansa, I have a call on line 1 from Ms Oprah's office for Jon Snow. Do you want him to take it?” Mr Mormont's secretary came over to the large glass window where Sansa stood.

“Oh hold on, let me ask him.”

Jon wanted to throw the chair at someone. How could this happen? Terrible presidency aside, how could an longtime alliance between two city-states sour a trade deal, especially one that could potentially bring good economic growth for both sides. How the hell did it escalate into Dorne now battling for independence? _Stupid Lannisters._ _Maybe I should be the goddamned president._

“This country, I swear to god-”

Sansa peeked her head in just in time. “Mr Snow, I've got Oprah's rep on line 1 if you wanna take it. If not I'll say you're otherwise engaged and take a message.”

Jon was visibly irritated as he turned to her. He couldn't deal with any calls right now, he was about to lose everything, _damn right he's engaged._

 _Engaged..._ _Engaged._

Then, it hit him.

Sansa waited uncomfortably. Jon was now focused on her, his stare - his large grey eyes burning a hole right through. He looked angry but yet he wasn't, not at her at least and Sansa knew immediately she should just have taken a message instead. His stare continued though this time he gestured with a quick wave of his hand, telling her to come to him. Or at least that's what she thought. She did anyways, she could read him well enough.

“Son? Jon, look I don't know what else we can do here I just wanted to be the one to tell you. So while you sort this out, I'll get Thorne to fill your place temporarily.”

Jon balked at the plan. “What? No, no you can't. I just fired him.”

“Well, unfire him then. I need someone to run the office and he's the only one in the company with enough experience to lead the team while you sort out this visa thing. And by God I hope you do,” Jeor ordered.

Jon sighed and turned to look at Sansa once more. He needed to make a decision. And only seconds to make it. He had worked too long and too hard to let it all go south and have Aliser take the credit. Sansa fidgeted at the thick air of tension around her and only smiled nervously as she nodded her greeting to Jeor. _What is going on today?_

“Right, that's it. I didn't want to tell you this but I actually have news for you.”

Jeor paused. “You do?”

“I know it's frowned upon and that's why I didn't want to make it known but well, I'm… actually engaged,” Jon finally said.

Sansa stared at him. _Wow, okay that is news._

Jeor did the same. Though, a smile of relief crept up leaving Sansa befuddled to what was exchanged between the two.

“Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? Congrats. I hope to meet this lucky girl. She's local I hope. For your sake.”

“Well, yes. And... she's standing right here.”

Sansa looked around, puzzled. Who on earth was he going on about? Then, she felt an arm gently draping around her waist. _Oh, no. Jon.. no_.

It only took seconds for Jeor to make of Jon's declaration and turned his attention to her.

“Well, I had no idea. I mean, wow. Okay. I guess congrats to you both.”

“I mean we were going to make it official. Weren't we sweetie?” Jon nudged her closer to him and it certainly felt very strange having him joined to her hip. Sansa had no words. 

“Umm.. no. No.”

“Yeah, no we didn't want to tell anyone. I mean how clichéd, right? Bosses and their secretaries. I mean it wouldn't be the first time,” Jon chuckled, his arm still firmly grasping her sides.

Jeor was beaming at this point. Sansa wasn't sure why. She had no idea what was going on.

“Well, congrats to you both again. The visa won't be a problem then. But, Jon.. make it legal eh,” Jeor winked at her, tapping his ring finger at them.

“Right on it boss, I got me a wife now. Who would have thought? But hey, we're actually heading down to her Gramp's birthday this weekend and telling everyone,” Jon lied enthusiastically, without an ounce of shame nor remorse, to Sansa's horror. But she was still so confused and in a daze.

“All right you crazy kids. Get out of here and have good weekend,” Jeor playfully shooed them out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, questions. 
> 
> Five years in prison.. or.. Editor.. pfftt.. choices schmoices.

The trip back down to her floor was riddled with questions and confusion. Was there a plan she wasn’t informed about? A memo she missed?

Soon, Sansa found herself standing in front of Jon as he sat back down at his desk and whistled away, flipping through some manuscripts.

“I’m sorry… but what just happened? We’re not gonna talk about it?” Sansa had to ask.

Jon briefly glanced at her and then back to the manuscripts. “About what?”

“There… back in Mr Mormont’s office. Is there something I should know?”

Jon sighed and put down what he was trying to read. “Exactly what I said. We’re engaged.”

“Umm no we’re not. I’m your assistant.”

Jon sighed. “Not for long you won’t. You don’t think the second Aliser takes over, that you’ll still be working here? You’ll be out on the street by lunchtime with a box of your stuff.”

Sansa still didn’t understand. “And why would Aliser take over? Unless… you’re leaving.”

“I hope not. Listen, Sansa. My visa application was rejected. Because I’m Dornish by birth. Great leadership you have here banning a state just because they both couldn’t see eye to eye.”

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Sansa wanted to tear her hair out. “And what has that got to do with you and me being engaged Jon?”

Jon sat up at Sansa calling him by his first name. She rarely did so and he didn’t like it. But then again he deserved it, perhaps more than just a stink eye. For what he was about to do next.

“Look, Sansa. Here’s the deal. You and me, we’re engaged. We’ll file an fiance visa so I can continue doing what I do here. As long as I’m here, you have a job. And me, not here? You can kiss your dreams of touching people’s lives with your written word goodbye. Because you won’t have a job in any publishing house anywhere in the city. Unless you’re into those website blog thingies but I’m guessing they don’t pay enough to cover your rent. Is that clear enough for you?” Jon simplified it for her.

It was the harsh truth. As much as he’d like for her to soar and make something of herself, he was too proud to admit he didn’t want to lose Sansa as an assistant. She was perfect for him, intelligent, hardworking and sweet; and truth be told, they were in too deep. She knew everything about him and it was just so much easier having her around. He was just too comfortable with her by his side. Losing her would be losing a right arm. Jon wasn’t ready to give up just yet. It was a long shot but he vowed he’d make good on his end of the deal. _Now… If only she’ll say yes._

Sansa needed to sit down, her legs were jelly. No, she wouldn’t agree to this. Why should she? She didn’t even like him to begin with.

“But…but.. it’s illegal. I could go to federal prison, Jon!”

Jon sighed and rested his head in his hands. “You won’t because we’ll get through it. Please, just trust me on this okay?”

Sansa drifted off in a daze back to her desk, still trying to comprehend what transpired moments ago. It was that uneasy feeling of dread, right in the pit of her stomach.

As usual lunch was a mad dash with Jon, though they both had their sandwiches in utter uncomfortable silence. She had nothing to say to him and vice versa. Until he told their driver to make a stop at the immigration office.

“What are we doing here?” Sansa asked zipping past the snaking lines following after him. Jon held up a folder and waved for attention from an officer. He had cut the queue and went straight to the front. _Typical_.

“Good day, officer. I’d like to file this fiancé visa please,” Jon requested politely yet ignoring the angry stares directed at them from everyone else waiting in line.

The officer rolled his eyes and shook his head at them as he flipped open the folder.

“Jon Snow? Please come with me.”

Jon gave Sansa a smug smile she wanted to punch right off his face but as usual she did not, and followed him to the office they were led to. After all, she was his fiancée. She’d play along for now, buying time, while she strategized a plan out of this soon to be hell.

They were led to a small office, bare with only a table and a few chairs. Certainly felt like an interrogation room, like the ones she had seen in cop movies. As the both sat down in silence, the door opened.

“Ah yes, sorry to keep you waiting. I’m Mr Qyburn and I’d just like to ask a few questions, if that’s all right,” a mousy gentleman entered, greeting them.

“You must be Jon Snow.. and you’re Sansa Stark?” he asked both of them.

“Yes, right on the nose,” Jon answered cheerfully, which was uncomfortably out of character for him, Sansa observed.

Qyburn leaned back as he eyed the forms Jon had submitted with interest. Suspicion, more like as Sansa watched him.

“Well, well. Fiancé visa. So, you’re engaged. Congratulations. When’s the big day?” Qyburn asked as he closed the folder.

Jon shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet but soon definitely.”

Qyburn only smiled. “Before we begin, I’d just like to ask - that this engagement is real and has nothing to do with Jon’s work visa being denied, is it? Because if I do find out that all this is just a sham, we’re looking at imprisonment. Five years minimum and a fifty thousand dollar fine. I just want to make it clear to everyone right here right now.”

Sansa glanced at Jon who was still smiling at Qyburn, playing the happy doting fiancé. _I am going to kill him_.

“Miss Stark?”

Sansa sighed. “Yes, we’re aware. And yes, we’re engaged.”

Qyburn’s brows shot up. “I see. How long have you known each other?”

“Three years.” Jon and Sansa looked at each other as they both said the exact same thing. _So far, so good._ It wasn’t a lie, they both knew that.

Qyburn continued. “And here it says, you’re his assistant, Miss Stark. Co-workers? Do your bosses know about this ? Is it allowed?”

_Oh, he’s a pro. Shit._

Jon smiled at Sansa. “Well, as far as I know, I haven’t heard from the legal department since we told them. And yeah, everyone knows. It’s been such a relief, finally sharing this wonderful news.”

 _Liar_. Sansa looked down and saw how her knuckles had turned white from gripping the seat of her chair.

“Oh really? Great. So, both your families know? I’m sure they’re ecstatic. Engagement parties and all that.”

Jon shook his head. “I wish. Nope. Both parents died when I was 16. No brothers or sisters either. Just me.”

Qyburn nodded and turned to Sansa. Her mind was blank.

“Yeah but we haven’t told them yet. We will this weekend. It’s my Gramp’s birthday weekend.”

“Oh how nice. And where’s that?” Qyburn asked Jon. And waited for Jon to answer.

Jon chuckled. “Oh, she makes all the plans. I… just go along. Tell him, sweetie.” Sansa rolled her eyes. _Clever_.

Well, Jon knew he wasn’t lying. Sansa _did_ make all his plans.

“They’re up North. In Winterfell.”

“W-Winterfell.” Sansa heard Jon repeat after her. Sansa could feel Jon’s stare, those eyes laser-ing through the side of her head. Well, whether he liked or not, Sansa hadn’t shared much about herself or any details of her life, in all of the three years she was working for him. How could she, it wasn’t as if he was the least bit interested. It was always _‘Jon Snow this, Jon Snow that or Sansa do this or Sansa do that’_.

“Must be nice. I’m sure your family will be excited to learn that you’re engaged now.”

Sansa sighed. “More than excited I’m sure. I mean, with the engagement.. and my promotion.”

Jon coughed nervously, clearing his throat. “Promotion?” Sansa knew that warranted another stare from her boss but she couldn’t care less. She’ll broker a deal once this interview was done. _Not going down without a fight._

“Well, I mean that’s why we didn’t want to share it too soon because we’re co workers and with my promotion coming up. I mean, it would look bad. Right, honey?” Sansa played along, giving Jon’s arm a good firm squeeze. It was a warning squeeze. She was in on it too, but on her terms. Sansa was going to make it very clear.

Qyburn watched them both with amused interest but Sansa could sense his suspicion growing by the minute, by the way his eyes darted from her to Jon.

_I cannot go to jail for this._

“Wow, okay. So, that’s that then. I don’t think we have the time for all the questions but I will call on you, you know pay a visit - maybe speak to your neighbours, colleagues, kind of get to know you both a little bit from other people. You know, just to make sure both your stories add up.”

Jon and Sansa glanced at each other. “Sure,” they both said.

“Good. Then we’ll be meeting again. We’ll be in touch.” Qyburn stood up and led them to the door. Sansa almost couldn’t stand out of sheer anxiety, but she smiled politely back and left the room with Jon.

Sansa didn’t feel like heading back to the office. She needed to clear her head. The engagement suprise, the interview with Qyburn, Jon coming for Gramp’s 80th, telling her parents she’s suddenly engaged- she needed a drink to process all of it.

“Promotion eh? Nice touch. Good one, Sansa.”

“I meant it.” Sansa had enough excitement for today. And she certainly had enough of Jon. She needed the day off.

“What do you mean? That’s never going to happen.”

Sansa glared at him in disbelief. “Were you not in that room? Did 'five years in prison’ mean nothing to you?”

“Well, yeah but it’s not like-”

“Oh no. You want your goddamned visa? You’re going to need me. And if I’m in on this, we’re going to do it on my terms. We clear?”

Jon put his phone away. “All right. What are they?”

“Make me editor. Fire Aliser, I’ll take his place. You know how hard I’ve worked. I want his office and my own assistant. And a pay raise.”

Jon scoffed at her demands. “That’s some serious ransom, young lady. I mean, maybe I could pull some strings but I can’t promise-”

“Uh huh. Okay. Then, we’re done here. Good-bye Jon.” That was it, Sansa couldn’t risk going to prison for a man who only gave her nightmares.

“Wait! Okay, fine. All of that, fine. I’ll see what I can do. Let’s just… do this okay?”

“Okay good. But you need to ask me nicely first. You didn’t ask. It’s very ungentlemanly of you.” Sansa was on a roll. She quite liked having power over him, finally calling the shots. Not how she would’ve liked but she’ll enjoy it just the same.

“What do you mean ask you nicely?”

“Ask me to marry you. Propose.”

“You mean right here? Now?” Jon looked around the busy intersection.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

Jon sighed. “Fine. Sansa, marry me?”

Sansa crossed her arms disapprovingly. “That was the worst proposal in the world. Do it properly.”

Sansa was definitely trying his patience but he had newfound admiration for her now. _Plucky lass._

“Sansa, my dear sweet little bird Sansa, would you pretty please with cherries on top, marry me?” Jon finally asked, on a bended knee no less. He looked ridiculous but gasps and applause were audibly heard nearby. At least it looked real.

Sansa searched Jon’s face as he waited for her answer. It was fake proposal but the words had a slight effect on her still. This was not how she imagined being proposed to. And especially not by Jon.

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm but yes, I’ll marry you. See you at the airport at 8 am tomorrow. And I’m taking the rest of the day off.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes a bold move forward. She was going to call the shots on her turf.  
> Besides, what kind of human being hijacks an eighty year old birthday celebration with the family?   
> Right, Jon of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed already (if you're familiar with the movie) I've borrowed some scenes and lines from the actual movie because it was absolutely hilarious and I couldn't resist.
> 
> If you haven't watched the movie, please do, it's really funny. Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock are a surprisingly good comedic duo.

Part of Sansa had hoped it was all just an elaborate prank, some sick joke Jon was playing just for the sheer torture of seeing her squirm. She wouldn’t put it past him, though he probably didn’t care enough about her to come up with such a thing. 

But no, there he was, standing in his usual grey trench and three piece suit, waiting for her at the departure gates.

_Dammit Jon._

“You didn't think I'd show up did you?”

Sansa sighed. “Can we just go?”

Sansa took the liberty of booking first class seats on the flight to White Harbour, on Jon's credit card no less and made sure she ticked all the add-ons for herself for the three hour flight. If she couldn't bear the thought of Jon breathing next to her, at least she'd have a nice eye mask and ear plugs to shut him away. Some respite before the storm heading her way in Winterfell.

“By the way, this is for you,” Sansa handed him a binder, twenty pages full of all the information she had to share with Jon, of herself for the questioning awaiting them once they got back to the capital. She had spent all night researching the questions Qyburn might ask and figured it would just be so much easier getting all the answers for Jon. She didn't need anything on him, three years were enough - from what he liked to eat and drink, right down to his favourite pizza topping. _Living together?_ Well, they didn’t and she’d rather not, to be honest, but she did own a spare key to his apartment, if that question ever came up. Perhaps, Sansa figured the neighbours wouldn't be an issue, they were familiar with her enough, though they probably assumed she was his housekeeper instead, with the amount of groceries she lugged to his house not to mention the dry cleaning, almost every week for three years.

“You studied Political Science? Who knew,” Jon leafed through the pages.

“Well, there is a lot you don't know about me so this will help. We have to convince Qyburn, remember? You know, since I don't want to end up in jail and all.”

“And you know everything to all these questions about me?”

Sansa nodded. “Scary isn't it?”

 _Actually no_ , Jon thought. In fact, it was comforting. That he shared his life with someone in some way, that he'd be remembered as a person.

“Any tattoos? Well, that's easy, none. Even I know this. I didn't peg you for the tattooed kind,” Jon chortled, going through the questions one by one.

“Well, don't be so smug. I'm pretty sure you have one.”

“Oh? How would you know that?”

“Your dermatologist called last week to confirm but you cancelled a session for Q- switch laser. So I googled it and found out it was for removing tattoos. So that means, you have one,” Sansa explained. It wasn't strange that she knew intimate details about Jon's personal life, it was strange that she was comfortable with it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in White Harbour airport shortly. Kindly return to your seats and fasten your seat belts,” the announcement came at the perfect time. Sansa could not stand another session of question and answers with Jon. She had a more important _Q & A _session to handle - with her family.

“I thought we're going to Winterfell?”

Sansa took a deep breath. “We are.”

Jon had never stepped foot in White Harbour before, hell, he had never been this far up North ever. The first thing that struck him was how cold it was and the trench coat along with the three piece suit he had on were worryingly inadequate. He had packed more of the same apart from some shirts and jeans. Besides Sansa didn't quite inform him to prepare, she wasn't really interested in talking to him, he gathered. But Jon took it in stride. _Just two days to make it through. Two days._

“We're headed that way. I think my dad is picking us up. And please Jon … act normal.”

Jon put his hands up in defense. “When have I not been normal?”

“Can you not just.. be you? You're going to meet my family and all. So.. I don't know.. be nice maybe? For me at least?”

“I'm concerned that you don't think I'm nice. I am, you know. I just... don't show it very often.”

“Mmhmm. Sure.” _You don't show it at all. Not to me._

It stung a little, oddly, hearing that from Sansa. Jon didn't really think of himself as the sensitive type; he was always dismissive of his own feelings, especially when they didn't make sense - but the plea from Sansa, her earnestness stirred something in him.

“Okay. All right. I promise to be the sweet doting dream fiancé. The best one, ever.”

_Good lord, help us._

“There she is! Sansa!” excited voices called out in the midst of the crowd gathered at the arrival gates.

“Daddy! Gramps!” Sansa squealed and waved eagerly as she saw them.

“Oh, my girl! You're here! So good to see you!” an older gentleman held out his arms that Sansa leapt into. Jon figured this was Gramps. _The birthday man._ Another dark haired man stood next to him, a solemn but kind face joining in the hug. _And that must be the father,_ Jon thought. Taking a deep breath, Jon stepped forward. _Awkward meeting in three.. two.. one.._

“Ah, and this must be-”

“Jon. Pleasure,” Jon stuck out his hand for a handshake. Their faces changed in seconds the moment they laid eyes on him. And they both looked at each other, then Sansa. Awkward was an understatement.

“So, Gramps, Dad.. this is Jon. My... fiance. You know the one I told you about yesterday.”

 _Silence_. It lasted probably three seconds but to Jon it was the worst three seconds of his life. He was so out of his element here. _How to act like a fiancé?_ Jon had absolutely zero idea.

“Well! Nice to finally meet you, Jon. Congratulations. I'm Ned, Sansa's dad.”

Sansa almost wanted to cry there and then. _What a relief_. _Thanks, Dad._

“So this is who you were talking about? That someone who's coming along? Aww, my Sansa's all grown up now! A fiancé? What a great birthday present! I love it.” Gramps beamed as he gave Jon a friendly pat on the back.

Sansa was quietly relieved how well the first introductions were going. It was a good start so far. _Two down, seven more to go._

“Let's go, everyone is waiting at home. They can't wait to see you, Sansa.”

“Aww, I miss everyone so much! I can't wait,” Sansa linked her arm with Ned as he grabbed her backpack and made their way to the parking lot.

It was a quaint little town, with small brownstones lining every street and avenue, shops with their open doors and everyone greeting everyone on every corner. It was so different from the hustle and bustle of the city. Despite the weather, it was warm, welcoming and cozy. And it was pleasant, to Jon's surprise.

The gentle folksy music playing on the radio almost lulled him to sleep as well as watching the streets pass by. However, Jon noticed something strange. Every shop they passed, at every corner had a Stark name on it. _Stark Hardware, Stark Supermarket, Stark Auto;_ it went on and on as Jon peered from his window. _Weird_.

Jon looked over to Sansa who like him, was enjoying the scenery, seemingly oblivious to the town's obsession with the Stark name. _Unless.._

“So, Sansa? When were you going to tell me about all these family businesses?” Jon whispered to her.

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. “You didn't ask.” _You never ask me anything about me._

“The Starks have been in the North for a long time. The Starks used to live here many years ago. But now, White Harbour are where our relatives stay now. the Karstarks mostly,” Ned jumped in, overhearing the conversation.

“So, you still own all of them?” Jon was now more than curious. Sweet Sansa was more than just organising skills and impeccable timing. Jon realised there really was nothing else he knew of his assistant other than her name and her mobile number.

“Major shareholders, really.”

“Right. I see.” Jon turned to his side of the window and looked out again as they stopped at a red light. The Stark name was everywhere. _Who are you people?_

“Right here we are.” Ned announced as he pulled into a garage next to a dock. Jon didn't see any building in sight. Surely the hotel was around here somewhere.

“Thank you Ned. Let me just check where the hotel is real quick,” Jon fished out his phone to check the address of the hotel he had asked Sansa to book last minute. He was quite exhausted, cold and hungry. Some hot soup and a warm bed was perfect to end the day.

“Oh no, I'm so sorry we forgot to tell you but we cancelled your reservation. We do miss Sansa and we insisted that she come back home to stay. With us. And I suppose that includes you too, Jack. Besides.. you're family now." Ned chuckled. _City people are so strange,_ he thought.

“Yeah, Jack. Hope you don't mind,” Gramps chipped in.

“It's Jon-”

“Come along now, our ride is just over here.”

“It's.. Jon,” Jon corrected - to no one in particular. _Never mind._ He had plenty of time to get to know the family.

White Harbour had been nice but Winterfell was nowhere in sight and there wasn't another airport they were getting to either. _Where the hell are we?_

Looking down where Gramps and Ned headed to - how he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Sansa handed him her backpack. “Here you go, honey.”

“Wait.. what-”

“Come on sweetie! We've got a long day ahead of us,” Sansa taunted as she skipped over to Ned and Gramps, leaving Jon to deal with a couple of luggages and a large backpack.

Ned watched as Jon struggled towards them. “You sure he doesn't need help with that, sweetheart?”

“Nah, he doesn't let me do anything. That's just how he is.” Sansa giggled. _This was going to be fun._

“Whoa.. hold on. Are we taking that?”

A sudden panic rose in him as Jon discovered what the 'ride' was - a tiny speedboat bobbing up and down the creaky dock.

“Sansa.. I-I think I have to tell you.. I'm not good on water.. I mean.. I- I can't.” Jon stopped as Sansa climbed down a rickety ladder.

“Can't what? Swim?”

Jon gulped, nodding.

“Well.. okay. Hence.. the boat? We're not actually swimming there to Winterfell you know. The water's freezing.”

 _She's enjoying this,_ Jon thought. There was no winning anything with her the next couple of days. Jon had to get ready to face that _,_ innot getting his way. _Just get through it, you wuss._

“All right. Fine.”

“Here. You can wear my life jacket,” Gramps offered a tired looking life vest as Jon steadied himself and inched his way to the boat.

The boat ride was smooth enough though Jon had to hold on for dear life despite being well seated in the middle and not at all near the edge. It brought back memories of a time, when he was twelve and fell into a lake and cried, when he thought what felt like a lake monster nipping at his legs. His mother had assured him it really was just old tree vines. He still cried nonetheless. It wasn't so much of being afraid of water that bothered him. It was more of what was underneath that scared him more.

“See? That wasn't so bad was it?” Sansa tapped his shoulder as the boat slowed down to a stop.

_She has no idea._

“All right folks! Welcome to Winterfell,” Ned said as a large stately mansion drifted into view. Jon's jaw dropped, watching how the vista never seemed to end. It was a castle.

“So.. you're rich.”

Sansa gave a dismissal wave. “I'm not rich. My parents are.”

“Uh huh. That's the kind of thing only rich people would say.”

“Ugh Jon, whatever. Move it will you? My grandpa is faster than you are.” Sansa elbowed him as they got out of the boat.

“You know, I really do miss you calling me Mr Snow.”

Sansa frowned. “Nope. It's weird calling my fiance that. Besides, you're on my turf now. I can call you whatever I like. Poo-poo head.”

_You little.._

It was proving to be a trying time for Jon. And it was just the beginning.

“So sweetie, I have to tell you - now that you're back and all, your Mom wanted to put together a welcoming party."

Sansa opened her mouth to object. “Oh no, Dad-”

“I know, I know.. I said no but you know her. And now that you're bringing a guest and all,” Ned readied them as they all made their way to the house.

Sansa wanted to throw up. _Oh my god._ _Everyone in Winterfell is going to be there. Turn back!_

All Sansa wanted to do was turn back around and fly back to the capital. This was not in the plan at all.

“But Dad, you guys didn't have to.. I mean a welcoming party? A bit much isn't it?”

Lying to her family was one thing. She was preparing herself for that. But lying to the whole town? _No_.

 _Oh no,_ Jon thought the same. _A welcoming party?_

Ready they were not. They hadn’t even hashed out their own little story yet; maybe he could win them over with a bit of charm, but Jon still wasn't certain if he could convince Sansa's entire village that he was her fiance.

Jon pulled on his vest, it had suddenly become very hot and uncomfortable. _Right now,_ he thought, _being deported and retiring early doesn’t seem like a bad thing at all._

This was going to be a very tough weekend indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when you have to share stuff with someone you don't like.. but low key find them kinda hot too?
> 
> Goodness, the dilemma. Not to mention all the acting and lying. Who knew being fake engaged was hard work?
> 
> A bit of Jon's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. it begins.

Jon had just turned sixteen when he received news of his parents' death. It was a car accident that took their lives instantaneously. He could still remember being called to the principal's office one sunny afternoon, sitting in that uncomfortable chair whilst the police officer broke the news to him.

He did not remember crying much but he did remember the people who came for the funeral, a good-sized turn out, paying their respects to Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. Everyone was cordial, kind and concerned. All he did was shake hands with them and telling them he was all right, and that he was getting the help needed. That was the only memory growing up that stayed with him, sad as it was, being around that many people who knew and loved his family. Jon loved his parents and they adored him that much he knew but being left alone and on his own, truly changed his world. He had to do everything himself, apart from the lawyers who helped with the estate, he had to figure out life on his own. It was difficult at first but soon enough, it became comfortable. His solitude became a sanctuary; a soft-padded cell he enjoyed retreating to and quite often.

But that was almost twenty years ago. A sad memory he associated with family. A social event he wished he didn't have to be a part of and since then Jon had grown accustomed to avoiding any large family gatherings or any gatherings at all. He grew comfortable living in a huge house alone, got through university alone somewhat breezily thanks to the lack of social distractions. He had the time to hone his writing, an outlet that healed him and thanks to it, eventually went on to be a reporter, the kind whose articles touched the outside world. And with that, surfaced a chance meeting with Jeor Mormont of the renowned Mormont & Sons Publishing, in whom Jon found his family.

 _Family_ , Jon thought. For fifteen years or so, it was word that rarely came to mind.

 _And now here I am_. Jon watched as people stopped them to greet and hug Sansa as she made her way to the house. Jon could tell she was very much loved in Winterfell and it made him wonder why Sansa would want to leave all of this behind.

“So, you ready?” Sansa's voice broke through, waking him from deep thought. Jon afforded a smile and a shrug. “Here we go.”

“Hey, look who's here everybody!” the announcement was barely needed.

“Ahhhh! SANSA!!”

The collective squeals and shrieks of joy were deafening and perhaps startled him a little as Jon stood back and observed the throngs of people heading his direction and huddled around Sansa. _Beloved Sansa._

_“Oh my god! You're back!”_

_“It's been so long!”_

_“ You look amazing!”_

_“We missed you so much!”_

The showers of love kept on coming for Sansa and though he was mostly invisible, which was understandable, Jon quite enjoyed watching as it all went on. Sansa took the time to hug every single one them and it occurred to him that he hadn't seen her entire family yet. _Did it say anywhere in that file how many siblings she had?_ Jon made a mental note to remember these things. After all, it might turn up during the inquiry with the Immigration Department.

The excitement eventually subsided and Jon found himself face to face with a crowd of curious onlookers. Jon figured he probably looked out of place, with his formal suit on and not being recognised as someone from Winterfell.

Sansa was quick to pick up and as always, the well mannered lady she was, stood next to him as everyone gathered around them.

“Everyone, this is Jon. And Jon, this is everyone,” Sansa began with the introductions. Jon gave his best smile and shook hands with everybody. _No mention of fiancé yet_ , he thought. _Keep mum and follow her lead._

“Sansa?” a small boy peeked out from behind one of the guests. He had blue eyes and dark auburn locks just like Sansa.

“Hey buddy! Oh my god! I missed you! Look at you! You're so big now, Rickon!” Sansa swooned as she lifted the boy in her arms.

Another boy, this time brown-eyed with the same copper hair jumped in. “You're back, Sansa!”

Sansa gave them each a kiss on the forehead as they held on to her tightly. It was a lovely private moment Jon felt he wasn't privy to and his insides were twisting a little, reacting to emotions he had not experienced for a very long time. 

Sansa wiped away a stray tear. “Hey guys, I want you to meet Jon.” _She didn't have to,_ Jon thought.

Jon knelt down and extended his hand to them. _Family. Her family._

“Hi guys. I'm Jon. What are your names?”

“I'm Rickon and he's Bran," the younger boy pointed to himself and Bran. “Are you Sansa's boyfriend?”

Jon had to laugh. He had skipped all of that when he fake-proposed to Sansa eighteen hours ago. “ Well, yeah I guess.”

Rickon made a face. “Eww.. don't kiss okay.”

“Rickon!” Sansa chided him. Jon guffawed. _Nope, buddy. No kissing expected_. Bran had his face in a palm, obviously embarrassed by Rickon's forthrightness. “Oh my god, Rickon! You can't just ask people stuff like that!”

Sansa giggled at the exchange. “They're my little brothers. Rickon is six and Bran is ten. They're just curious so don't mind them if they keep asking you questions.”

“That's all right. They can ask me anything,” Jon winked at them. For a moment, flashes of his own childhood came flooding back. _I was once like them too._

“There she is.” A young man appeared squeezing himself in from the group, this time much older than the boys. He had the same blue eyes and auburn hair.

“Robbie! Lisa!” Sansa held out her arms once again, to him and the lady who accompanied. Sansa was beyond ecstatic having everyone she loved surrounding her.

“Oh my god..” Sansa gasped the moment she saw the noticeable bump on Talisa. “I'm going to be an aunt?”

Talisa nodded excitedly, stroking her belly. “Yep. To twins.”

Sansa sniffed, the tears were coming hard and fast. _The welcoming party isn't so bad after all. I miss everyone so much._

“Congratulations,” Jon added . Then, he forgot they haven't been introduced.

“Oh hi.. you must be-”

“Jon. Pleasure,” Jon introduced himself to them.

“Nice to meet you Jon. I'm Rob and this is my wife, Talisa.”

“I'm guessing Sansa's older brother?”

“That obvious huh?” Robb chuckled.

“The eyes and the hair,” Jon smiled.

Sansa cleared her throat. She forgot for a second that Jon was here with her, and why. _Rip the band aid. Do it._

“So, guys.. he's my fiance. S-surprise.”

 _There it is._ Jon bit his lip.

The smiles on Robb and Talisa's faces dropped. Jon guessed that would be the general reaction to the news so he'd might as well get used to it and perhaps, practice his best ‘surprise fiancé _’_ face.

Sansa and Jon both grinned nervously, watching both Robb and Talisa slowly come round from their initial shock.

“I.. I heard from Dad about a guest but… well, this is news! Congratulations to you both,” Robb finally said. Talisa eyed them curiously, wearing a polite grin but leaned in to whisper to Robb.

Jon had to get used to that too for the next two days. _Talk of the town._

“But we thought… Jon is.. kind of your boss?”

 _Bingo. Cue the Q &A._ Sansa was about to face the firing squad and she hoped Jon had well-prepared answers like she did.

“Well, yes but you know.. things happen,” Sansa lied, shooting a warning glance at Jon.

“Right. Of course.” Robb and Talisa paused for them to continue.

_Think of something.. quick!_

“I guess all the late nights at the office, the weekends working together.. I mean, she was practically glued to me,” Jon quickly added, though it made things worse.

“So is that why you said you couldn't come this weekend, Sansa?” a voice called out from behind them. A lady with long dark red hair and fierce blue eyes approached them. She was beautiful and elegant. _A lady of the house._ It was unmistakable who she was and didn't take long for Jon to guess.

“Mom,” Sansa greeted her. Jon watched as the two of them hugged. It wasn't quite as warm as he had seen with the rest, and Jon noticed how Sansa pulled away almost immediately.

“You must be Jon. The boss she had been talking about lately.”

She made him nervous. Jon smiled and nodded, holding his hand out anyway.

“Well, I'm not surprised. I hope it has all been good.”

She eyed him up and down, the upturned corners of her mouth faded the moment she met his eyes. Jon regretted immediately just breathing in her presence.

“I'm just glad she decided to come. I guess you must be the one to thank then.. Jon, was it?”

“Jon, this is Catelyn, my mother,” the introduction by Sansa was unnecessary.

“But you may call me Mrs Stark,” Catelyn advised. Jon gulped.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Stark. Y-you.. have a beautiful house.”

Catelyn looked around at the people from around town that she had invited for her father's eightieth and Sansa's long overdue homecoming. _And here was Jon_. A complete stranger who kept her beloved daughter away for far too long. Keeping her composure, she had promised Ned to be at her best behaviour, especially after he shared with her the shocking news. It wasn't the homecoming she was looking forward to.

“Thank you. Please do make yourself comfortable. Seeing you'll be joining us for the weekend.”

“Thank you… Mrs Stark.”

A chime of the doorbell and a cacophony of voices joining the fray caught Catelyn's attention, before she could continue. _Saved by the bell_ , Jon watched as Catelyn gave Sansa and him a nod before greeting the guests who had just arrived.

If hell froze over, it would have been right at that moment, as Jon exhaled, a long breath he didn't realise he was holding.

“Interesting,” Jon remarked, giving Sansa a questioning look. Robb and Talisa were similarly reeling from the chilly encounter but deflected well, excusing themselves and shuttling the younger boys away from Sansa and Jon.

“Well, it's clear your mother doesn't like me very much. I wonder why,” Jon nudged Sansa into a quieter corner. “Is there something I should be warned about?”

“What do you mean?” Sansa bluffed.

“Okay so I haven't been the best boss, I know that but I am trying my best as I promised you. We're in this together so help me out here. What am I missing?”

Sansa couldn't look him in the eye. “She kinda hates your guts.”

 _Okay not really a surprise._ “Because?”

Sansa groaned. “ Because! Well.. because I left Winterfell right after graduation and got a job in the city! And I then told her you were kind of a dick. That's why.”

Jon sighed. “Great. Just great.”

“Well, you asked.”

Sansa continued. “Since I left and started working for you, I haven't really visited home.”

Jon was confused. “And why didn't you? What has that got to do with me?”

Sansa stared at him in disbelief. _Three years I have given to you. That's three long years I haven't seen my family._ “I have not had any vacation days since I started working for you, just to jog your memory a bit. So yeah, she kind of blames you for taking me away from her.”

 _Oh_. And him being here, as Sansa's fiancé was a slap in the face, Jon surmised. “Right. So.. there's no way to fix this?”

Sansa shook her head. She really didn't expect her mother to act out the way she had with Jon. But it was unavoidable, the tension brewing from day one, what with all the heaty exchanges on the phone with Catelyn demanding why Sansa hadn't resigned yet if she hated her job and boss so much. And now, imploded with Sansa returning home with him as her fiancé. Sansa was well aware how she herself had caused it but simply had no clue on how to fix it. She hadn't thought that far yet. All she wanted was to get through the weekend without the family drama.

“Sweetie, do you want to put your bags in your room?” Ned's soothing voice was just the escape both Jon and Sansa needed. _Yes, they were tired_ , exhausted already from the charade and some time away from lying to people would be a welcome change of pace.

Jon followed Sansa upstairs where Ned, Robb and Talisa led them to their room for the night. Jon noticed there were many rooms in the large house, he had hoped it would be one with a comfortable bed at least. And as far away from the family as possible.

“Oh, my old room! You still kept it like before?” Sansa cooed as she dropped her bag on the floor. Her bed and the comfy couch were still in the same spot as was her desk and dresser. The posters were long gone and probably for the better but the nostalgia got the better of her.

“Yeah, Mom wanted to keep it in case you returned home. You know how she is. But anyways,” Robb said, draping his arm around Sansa's shoulder. “Welcome back, Sans.”

It was all very nice and warm to observe but Jon couldn't wait to see _his_ room. Sansa's had a fantastic view of the snow capped hills that Winterfell seemed to have so many of and he didn't mind waking up to the same.

“This is nice. Well, I do hope mine is half as nice as this.”

Robb and Ned turned to him, puzzled at his statement. A nervous chuckle escaped Ned, as he scratched at his beard.

“Well, this is weird for me to say in front of my daughter but I am under no illusion that you two have shared a bed together. I mean we are all adults here, we can understand how two people engaged to each other sleep.”

 _Oh dear god._ Jon and Sansa exchanged looks of horror.

“Besides there is only this room. The guest rooms are being renovated at the moment,” Ned added.

“Right.. okay.” Jon gave up.

_Can today get any worse?_

“The towels and sheets are in that cupboard over there if you need them. And, oh,” Talisa walked over to a wooden closet and took out a thickly folded hand made quilt.

“This should keep you warm in the cold Winterfell weather,” she smiled and handed it to Jon.

“Oh, lovely. Thank you so much.” It looked nice and comfy, just what he needed since he didn't quite pack proper sleep wear.

Talisa giggled, then whispered to Sansa and Jon as she pointed to the quilt. “That blanket is also sort of a Stark tradition. It's called the Baby Maker, you know.” Talisa cheekily pointed to her burgeoning baby bump.

 _Oh god, no_. Jon flinched and tossed the blanket aside. “Well, we gotta be extra careful with that one, right there.”

Sansa was aghast. “Yeah, super extra careful.” _Goodness_.

“Right, okay we'll leave you two love birds to take a break. And umm.. maybe keep it down eh?” Ned joked awkwardly. It was disheartening to see his darling girl all grown up.

“Oh my god, Dad!”

“Okay, okay we're leaving,” Ned yielded as he made his way out.

“Do come down in a bit for snacks and say hi to the guests if you can. Seems they're all curious to meet you,” Robb suggested, giving Jon a wink and Sansa a kiss on the cheek.

Sansa and Jon watched as Ned and company left their room. Sansa quickly shut the door and locked it before anyone in her family barged in. In that room and only in that room were they Jon Snow, Editor-in-Chief and illegal immigrant and her, Sansa Stark, executive assistant and accomplice. Just two people brought together by a set of very strange circumstances and ill-thought decisions. The brevity of the situation wasn't lost on Sansa as there stood only one bed before them. _Yeah.. nope._

“You're taking the couch.”

Jon groaned. He wanted the bed. If he had stayed at the hotel, he would've already been in bed now, all tucked in and snoring away. “This is not how I planned the weekend.”

“Well, too bad. Unless you want to all this to blow up in everyone's faces and we're found out because of your brilliant idea, we have to stay here, like it or not. In my old room. And no, I am not sharing my bed with you.”

 _Fair enough._ Jon couldn't insist on taking the bed nor share it with Sansa. There were clear boundaries he had set for himself, unspoken but unquestionable. This was a fake engagement, they didn't have to actually share anything at all. Besides, Jon had slept in worse places before, recalling the futon from his old college dorm. Sansa's couch looked bigger than the futon and far more comfortable.

“Fine, take the bed.”

The rest of the evening was more of the same - Sansa and Jon introducing themselves to the rest of the people who were either neighbours or childhood friends. Winterfell seemed like a large town where the Starks knew everyone. _Well, they are well to do,_ Jon understood that was expected. Catelyn was still giving him the cold shoulder and Jon found solace in playing _UNO_ with Sansa's kid brothers at the kitchen table. Sansa was still catching up with everyone else and it was only right that she did, so Jon didn't want to intrude.

“Hey guys, think maybe it's time for bed?” Jon asked, seeing the large yawns that took over the boys. It was their fourth hand in the game and though Jon enjoyed their company immensely, he too was tired.

Rickon rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Okay but only if we play again tomorrow.”

“Promise,” Jon held out his fist for a bump. The boys waved good night and Jon drank the last of his juice as he compiled the cards into a neat deck. The house had gone quiet with the party guests gone, save for the quiet hum and rattling of dishes in the dishwasher. It was ten and high time for a hot shower and then crawl into bed. _In Sansa's room. Great._

“Knock, knock. Everyone decent?” Jon had to make sure.

“Yeah,” Sansa answered. She was already dressed for bed and tucked in under her covers, scribbling thoughtfully on her notepad she had propped up on her knees.

“Whatcha doin?” Jon cringed. He had never made any small talk with Sansa before and it showed.

Sansa's eyes never left the notepad. “Just a script. Sort of I guess.”

“A script?” Jon took off his coat and hanged it neatly in the empty closet. Sansa obviously hadn't unpacked yet, seeing her bag was only half open.

“Yeah. I mean I have to say the right things when my family and people start asking questions. At breakfast, at dinner. We're going to be surrounded by family if you haven't noticed. Maybe you should do one too?”

“What's wrong with going with the flow?” Jon wondered. He thought today had gone pretty well, considering.

“Well, my mother for one and two, I'm really bad at lying if you can't tell already.”

 _Oh dear_. Jon sighed as he removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt. Though, a script didn't sound half bad. Charm might not work so much in the North.

“But I'm drawing blanks. I really don't know what they're going to ask,” Sansa tossed her pencil in frustration.

“Maybe it's best not to overthink it. Say what comes naturally. We'll figure it out when we get to it, okay?” Jon suggested. He didn't want to overact his part, he'd look and feel awkward and that would only make it worse. _He needed to sell it and sell it right._ Jon sighed as he pressed on his temples. His head was pounding from the amount of quick thinking and shrewd planning he did today. All he craved for now was a hot shower, to wash the day away stinking of lies.

The steam and the hot water did wonders in soothing the tense muscles he didn't realise he had. He was wound up so tight from all the interactions earlier than day that his shoulders and neck were as stiff as concrete. _Can't wait to get into bed. No,_ Jon thought. _Couch. Dammit._ Jon didn't want to leave the shower but any longer he would've used up all the hot water in the house. _I miss my bed_.

“Umm Jon? What are you wearing?” Sansa narrowed her eyes at him as he came out of the bathroom. He felt the chill seep right through his bones. _Note to self, buy pyjamas._

“ What? This is what I wear to bed.”

“Boxers? You're going to freeze in your sleep.”

Jon was fully aware and accepted his fate, that it could happen but he didn't have much of a choice now.

“Well, the idea was to have a nice warm bed all to myself in a hotel. But... here we are.” The cancellation was uncalled for but it wasn't her fault.

Jon glanced at the couch. Sansa had already placed pillows and a blanket for him but Jon had an inkling they wouldn't be enough to keep him warm. But he'd make do. _One night down._ “Good night Sansa.”

Sansa shrugged. “Good night Jon. Don't die on me, okay?”

 _Whatever_. Jon ignored Sansa and rested his head on the pillow, pulling the sheets and blanket right up to his neck. He still felt cold but he would try to endure. Shutting his eyes, Jon counted to a hundred. It was a coping technique his grief therapist recommended, especially useful during uncomfortable situations and for whenever Jon needed to get his bearings. Also, he didn't want to think about dying frozen in his sleep, no thanks to Sansa. 

Jon sighed as he reached sixty, his eyelids were getting heavier and the cold wasn't nipping at him so much now. As he gently drifted off to sleep, Jon made a wish, for warmer weather the next two days, the only remedy he'd ask for to get through the weekend.

_Stay warm, stay warm.. stay warm.. must keep warm.._

And indeed it was. Jon wriggled, his body welcoming a lovely warm sensation that enveloped his chest and legs. Slowly, it covered him more and more, causing Jon to stretch his arms as he adjusted himself, wallowing in the sudden warm, comfy bliss. It was so soft and cozy where he laid, pleased that the weather gods had heard his wish. Jon wanted to remain just like this for as long as he could.

“Mmmm..” _A groan_. 

_A rustle._

But Jon didn't move an inch. He didn't want to. Another groan heard and then the warmth he felt, shifted. _Why is this couch moving?_

Reluctantly, Jon opened his eyes, squinting as the bright rays broke through the crack in between the drapes and slowly came into his line of vision. Jon shut his eyes again. All he wanted to do was sleep in. It was the weekend, after all.

_Weekend... Sansa._

“Oh my god!”

“Jon!”

“Why are you in my bed?!” Sansa shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I pulled the accidental bed-sharing bit. How can you not have a fake engagement without a smidge of bed-sharing?? Sets up the scene for the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake engagement turned real attraction turned hot snogging ( slight deviation from the movie ahem) thanks or no thanks to a bit of liquid courage and a sudden realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where I feel I kinda lost the plot a bit, literally LOL.. So it might go downhill from here just a heads up. Apologies in advance.
> 
> But if you're still game for more, okay then.. hang on.

“Why were you in my bed?!” Sansa shrieked.

“Get out!”

Jon couldn't breathe. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

“I wasn't! I swear I was sleeping on the couch!” Jon scrambled out of the covers from Sansa's bed. _How did I..?_ It was all a blur. He only recalled getting up to use the bathroom once and that was all.

“I..I just got up to use the bathroom, Sansa. That was it. I mean.. I couldn't have.. I-Iwouldn't..” Jon's voice trailed off as Sansa, still groggy and squinting from the bright rays quickly lighting up the room - plonked back down on the side of her bed.

“Oh my god.. I can't believe you! Ugh.. okay, Jon, you know what? Just.. don't talk right now. I really, really can’t deal with this right now,” Sansa groaned. _Could it get any worse?_

Sighing, Sansa rubbed her eyes, still slightly heavy - though she caught something peeking out as her eyes flitted down. In a daze, Sansa peered but as soon as her vision cleared, she jumped up, her hands covering her eyes.

“Oh my god, Jon! Wha- Cover yourself!” Sansa yelled, looking away and pointing at him.

“Wha- Oh shit! Sorry!” Jon seized a pillow to cover the front of his boxers.

“Jesus! What is that?!”

“Really?! You gotta ask? It's… it's the morning!”

“The what?! Oh hell no! Jon-”

“Yoo-hoo! You two love birds having breakfast or what? Been at it long enough.” Talisa's voice came from the outside their door. Sansa could hear the smile in her voice. _Glad someone finds all this funny._

“Yep, we're up! Be down in ten!” Sansa hollered back, glaring at a red faced Jon. 

“Not another word. We're never.. ever going to talk about.. this,“ Sansa put a finger to her lips and headed wearily to freshen up.

 _Shit weekend starts now_.

“Well, glad you could join us!” Ned greeted them as Sansa and Jon shuffled into the dining hall.

“Good morning, everyone,” Jon smiled weakly at the table, mentally taking note of the large family convened before him. All of them had their eyes on him. Especially Catelyn's cold stare. _Right, a script would actually be good right about now._

“Sansa, Jon! Sit with me!” little Rickon called out as he beckoned them to the empty chairs next to his.

Talisa and Robb watched as Sansa and Jon took their place at the table.

Talisa leaned over as soon they sat, grinning. “So… you two might want to keep it down a bit. I mean.. we could hear you two.”

Sansa choked on her juice. “Wha-Oh.. no. That was not.. no-no we were not.. you know.”

Talisa only winked back and Robb returned his attention to his eggs, red-faced. Sansa wanted to scream. Last thing she had in mind was doing that with Jon.

“So.. um.. what's the plan for today?” Jon asked meekly as he nibbled politely on some broken toast Rickon had haphazardly buttered for him. Rickon was adamant on giving whatever food that was on his plate to Jon and he found it endearing. Jon was only glad he had a friend in Rickon. He didn't mind it, Rickon was adorable and possibly Sansa's favourite sibling. Besides, Sansa had reminded him too many times to just play along, and after what had happened earlier he was more than happy to oblige. Though he found it oddly comforted now, instead of dread realising it was Sansa's body next to his the entire night.

It was probably not a good time to recall the memory of her soft curves leaning against his torso and the tickling of her hair in his face. But her smell, he could not forget. Jon remembered breathing in deeply as he snuggled in closer and tighter as the night wore on. The thought unsettled him, though not in a bad way and his boxers were suddenly a little too tight.

_Yep, not a good time, idiot._

It had been too long, probably decades that he had an experience like that. Perhaps, he had never felt that way with anyone. With Ygritte it was an on-again off- again, friends turned to friends-with-benefits sort of arrangement between them and he knew deep down, they weren't a thing at all. 

_Casual_ , she mentioned it countlessly and slowly she disappeared, drifting into her own wild world of travel and deep sea diving. Jon was comfortable in his own world of books and writing and thought it was best left that way. He never thought they were meant to be. But Sansa? In bed with her, as gorgeous as she was, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on; he had never thought he would see Sansa in a different light.

“Sansa?”

The mention of her name rang in his head loudly like a bell. Jon glanced at her as Sansa perked up at Ned calling her. _Was she always this beautiful, every day and every morning?_

“Yeah?”

“So, you all right with me taking Jon fishing? You know, with the guys? We haven't done a proper Stark introduction,” Ned asked with a friendly, knowing grin at Jon.

Sansa looked over at Jon who was nervously stirring his coffee, and shrugged. “Sure, why not? I mean, I'm all for male bonding.”

“Oh, no Ned, I am sure-”

“Wonderful! I'll rally the boys!” Ned quipped as he stood up to clear his plate and gave Sansa's head a kiss.

Jon only smiled back at Ned, watching him leave with the rest of the Stark brood. Jon calmly stretched out his arm onto the back of Sansa's chair and pinched her ever so slightly.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You know I don't fish! Or do any sports that's water related ever! Don't I get a say in this at all?!”

Sansa raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. “You do know, you promised to play your part, right? And that part includes spending time with my family. The least you could do after what you pulled this morning.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, I said I was sorry! Nothing happened! I wasn't going to... It won't happen again okay? Are we going to do this all weekend?”

Sansa only stuck out her tongue and ignored him as she picked at her scrambled eggs.

“Do what all weekend? What are you two kids whispering about?” Catelyn interrupted, sauntering back into the kitchen.

“Just… spending time together. Told him it'd be good to be apart for a bit,” Sansa winced as the lies rolled off glibly. _Even in the morning._

“Hmm.. yes I agree. I don't understand why you can't be away from each other even for a day. You spend working hours together, at home together. Goodness,” Catelyn scoffed, her voice dripping with ripe disdain.

Again, Jon felt it was time for him to leave the table. He had no idea how to deal with a woman who disliked him even more than Sansa did. And he did not wish to try.

“Well, you're right Mrs Stark. Absence does make heart grow fonder. I'll.. uh..see you later, honey,” Jon nodded as he made his move for the living room. Catelyn's watchful eyes were making him sweat that cold early morning. Panicking, he gave Sansa an anxiety-ridden, long peck on the lips.

_Shit. Oh my god. Why the hell did I do that?_

“Uhh right.. okay bye.”

“Careful out there, don't drown,” Catelyn added jokingly, amused at how her presence made Jon squirm uncomfortably every time their paths crossed, much to Sansa's horror. It was a clear sign of guilt, in Catelyn’s eyes.

“Mother!”

The sudden kiss had thrown her off but Sansa had never seen Jon so flustered and anxious before and though her usual self would relish such a moment, she realised she didn't enjoy it as much as she thought. In fact, how her mother behaved around Jon had been downright appalling. He was still a guest in the Stark household. Mother had no right.

“You need to apologize,” Sansa stood up to leave the table. It was just her and Catelyn now.

“Honey, it was a joke. I'm sure he'd take it as much. I mean, if he can dish it, I'm sure he can take it too.”

Sansa shook her head at her mother's bemusement. “No, Mom. He has been nothing but polite and respectful to everyone here since we came. I know you don't like him but guess what? I do! And he's putting up with all this for me! Why can't you see that? Look, you just have to accept the fact that he's my fiance, I love him and we're getting married, okay? End of discussion.”

Catelyn only sighed and kept silent. She found it hard to believe Jon showing up as her daughter's fiance when some things just did not add up; but having Sansa stand up for him like that, perhaps she really had gone too far. And to her dismay, facing the fact that Sansa actually grew to like Jon despite what she said about him.

 _Love him,_ the words stung her. Catelyn did not expect that at all.

“I'm going for a run.” Sansa left the kitchen and Catelyn alone. She hoped to run into Jon along the way, probably to explain and apologize for her mother's inhospitality. For all that he was, Jon still didn't deserve such treatment. Sansa was going to make sure of that, from then on.

“Jon? Are you in here?” Sansa closed her door behind her. A light rustle came from behind the curtains.

“You have a great view from here. I'd love to wake up everyday to this. I won't leave if I were you.”

Jon appeared from the balcony, with a tiny bottle of vodka in his hand. She realised she forgot to take some freebies for herself from their first class flight.

“Look, Jon, I am sorry about just now.. what my mother said to you. I swear, it's just me and her and I'm sorry you're caught in the middle. I really am. And if you don't want to go fishing, that's fine too.”

Jon sighed. He wasn't sure if it was the vodka talking or making him feel funny about the entire situation but for some reason, he didn't mind all of that. In fact, hearing Sansa's outburst, standing up for him to her own mother, pretending and lying through her teeth was something he didn't count on. No one would do that for him. Putting themselves on the line for him. He had never known anyone who would do that. _But Sansa. She would._

Weirdly enough, the 'dreaded in laws' were no longer a myth nor a foreign concept to him. It came with the whole package that he clearly had customised, signed up for and now had to deliver. This time, he had to make it right. _For Sansa's sake._

“Sansa, no. _I_ am sorry for all this. You agreed to do this and you're doing your part. I respect that. I respect you for a lot of things. I just don't say it at all. And I guess, thank you for doing this. For me. I know I never say enough but thank you for all that you do. For everything.” Sansa could almost taste the vodka on his breath as his face neared only inches from hers. Sansa didn't want to move away as she stood facing him. Jon's earnestness, the heartfelt speech tugged at something in her. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen this side of Jon, ever.

“I… I guess.. you're welcome? So… listen about the fish-”

Sansa's eyes flew shut as she felt Jon's warm lips crash on hers, his arm draping around her waist and pulling her in tightly against him. The vodka on his tongue was no more intoxicating than how he bit at her lips and how his hands slowly roamed up to the back of her neck and tugged gently at her ponytail.

When he released her, Sansa gasped for air, shocked yet felt as if she was floating. She hadn't been kissed like that for a long time. _Actually, maybe never._

“Sansa.. I.. oh god. I'm sorry.”

“Jon.. I.. why… what was that...”

Sansa struggled to find the words. She struggled even more realising she didn't want Jon to stop.

“I should go. You know… fishing,” Jon fidgeted nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. While his other hand was firmly gripped on the soft curve of her lower back, where if he went any lower, he would be cupping the lovely roundness of her behind. One he had noticed and admired from afar many times admittedly, the past three years.

Nothing would stop him now, with Sansa softly panting, her ocean blue eyes begging him not to go.

“You.. don't have to. If you.. don't.. want to,” Sansa whispered.

For whatever the vodka had gotten him into, Jon couldn't decide for the first time in his life. This had gone too far already, and in too deep. One more move, Jon knew it would be the end. Of what, he wasn't certain of just yet.

But one thing was for sure. He wanted to kiss her again, gods be damned.

“No.. I don't.” Jon closed his eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL.. right.. ? *sighs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. A discussion on consent, freedom and independence. Jon finds his heart again - and the burden of feelings that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a backstory.. setting the scene up so the smut to come (heh see what I did there..) will be extra hot and extra special.

“Sansa!”

Sansa wanted to run. Run away from it all. From everyone and especially her mother.

“Honey, please.. just let her be,” Sansa heard her father’s calm voice behind her as she stomped past the hallway and out the door.

 _Yes, just let me be._ _Be my own person and away from anything Winterfell or anyone named Stark._

It wasn't so much of the place or the people, it was just the fact of the importance of being a Stark she has had to deal with all her life. Grow up, live and breathe Winterfell. True that she was indeed very much a Northern girl and every bit a Stark but she still had her own character and personality, her own person - didn't _that_ count for anything?

“So, here's our new guy, Jon Snow. Someone you all are familiar with I am sure,” Jeor gave Jon's shoulder a firm squeeze as the introductions made their rounds at the table. Jon smiled and nodded at the elderly gentlemen and a lady seated with them. Jon spoke very little and merely listened throughout the dinner. Jon realised very quickly that it was all business and had little to do with him, managing polite yes-es and a laugh at every dull joke every once in a while. Besides, he was far more concerned about getting his affairs in order and with so many accounts under his name, Jon feared he desperately needed an assistant. _My brain can only handle so much, great as it is._

It had only been two weeks since the move into the swanky corner office of Mormont & Sons Publishing and it had been dinner every night as Jeor insisted on making sure Jon and his talent was right smack in the faces of the right people. Small price to pay for being the new hot shot editor in town.

“Hey Ryan, if you have a minute, send me some resumes my way would you? You know, for the opening for the exec assistant? Haven't heard anything from HR.”

Jon was ignored as Ryan, the HR head only continued his conversation on his phone. A token nod greeted Jon as Ryan finally waved a hello to him, patting down a pile of papers in a corner of his desk, his ear still glued to the phone. Jon wasn't sure what that meant but perhaps he was pointing out to the resumes the department had received along with the personal assistant posting. It was obvious Ryan did not really care if he existed or not.

Jon Snow was just another name on the payroll, amongst hundreds of others. Ryan had his work cut out for him indefinitely, though Jon couldn't care less, as long as he got the right person he wanted for the job. _Another name on the payroll. Sorry, Ryan._ Jon decided to help himself to the pile seeing how busy Ryan was, the active lines on his phone on hold blinking impatiently.

“Oh right, yeah. So, there are already some here you might want to look at. Sandra already found hers and these were the shortlisted ones. They seem promising.”

Sighing, Jon took the messy folder off the desk.

“Right. Of course. I'll look through them then. Thanks.”

_No thanks._

Jon was about to say something about scheduling appointments when he saw Ryan going back to ignoring him as soon he got on the phone again.

_Looks like I'm on my own. Story of my life, ain't it._

Jon stared tiredly at the piece of paper before him. This was the last resume from the pile of rejects Sandra had left him. The only piece of resume was from, quite possibly the only candidate left worthy of any attention. Jon was exhausted, realising this was tedious work - from the mingling dinners every night to reading manuscripts one after another - he was quite content with an extra pair of hands really. He hardly looked after himself recently. And if he had to eat from another take out box and sleep on the office couch again, he'd quit. _So done._ There was no way he could do everything himself. Especially the phone calls. Waking up in bed with his phone on his face was something he'd like to avoid as much as possible.

“Sansa Stark, let's see if you're the one,” Jon skimmed through the cover letter.

_University of Westeros. Okay good enough._

“Please, please say you can start immediately.”

Jon rubbed his tired eyes as he clicked 'send' and decided he was done for the day. His head was pounding away, drained from all the reading he had done and all he wanted was his bed. He'd check for any emails from a Sansa Stark first thing in the morning. Right now, he needed to sleep and at home, not another night on the couch in his office.

_Sansa Stark. God, I need you. Save me._

The blaring alarm had Jon spring out of bed and while he was normally up quite early for his workouts, he was not feeling quite up to it that morning.

Stumbling about, Jon grabbed the first shirt he found his hands on in the closet. It looked decent enough with yesterday's suit jacket over it.

_Right, twenty-four hour dry cleaners. That's going on the list._

Twenty four hours never seemed enough ever since he started his new job with the Mormonts. Exhausted was an understatement. Although, now he was a little relieved, looking forward to the next few days when he could sleep a little easier thanks to Sansa Stark. _Well, hopefully_.

“Mr Snow, your 8.30 is here.” A bored tone greeted him the moment he stepped out into the lobby.

It was too early to choke on his triple shot espresso. "My what?"

“Mr Snow? Hi, I got your email yesterday and I replied, though I wasn't sure if you got it. So... hi, I'm Sansa Stark.”

 _Oh_.

“For the executive assistant post? I figured the HR department knew about our appointment but looks like… nobody's quite in yet.”

A tall, leggy redhead with blazing blue eyes and a smile that lit up the sky.

_Ahh...right.. Sansa Stark._

\---

Her sultry drawl that lingered on a breathy rasp was his reckoning. _Say my name. Again and again._ Jon gently brushed away the soft copper locks from the creamy skin of her neck and kissed it. He inhaled deeply, as deep as he could drink her in, hungrily desperate, because this might the first and only time he'd have with her.

Her scent was unmistakable. A heady mix reminiscent of lavender and rose, Jon recalled how it greeted him every morning, almost every day the past three years. He had grown fond of it, comforted by it, knowing that she was a constant at his side. How he looked forward to seeing her leap into his office and greet him with a smile and his favourite coffee. How he noticed the way her lips pursed, poring over pages of manuscripts whilst sat next to him with her long slender legs crossed ever so daintily. Little bits and pieces of her, that if only she knew he'd taken a liking to- Sansa probably wouldn't have despised him so much.

He had chosen this life. He was good at it. There was no compromise on his career because it was the only thing he ever had that was his and his alone. Jon refused for it to be taken away for the sake of a mere whim or an itch to scratch. Years and years of hard work had him where he was right now, and it would have all gone to dust, if he were to ruin everything for the sake of feelings. Feelings he had buried so deep within that are now on the verge of imploding, teetering on losing the one thing he yearned for all his life. Acceptance. And if fate wasn't cheeky enough, it was all Sansa gave him and it was exactly what he needed.

It was fortune that smiled on him, chancing upon a resume his former editors had passed on due to her clear lack of experience. It was his first week at Mormont & Sons and it was clear, with all the new accounts thrown at him, the golden boy of print and press, that he was in dire need of an assistant. As long as they were willing to put in the time and work, Jon wouldn't be picky. _Even a naive, inexperienced fresh graduate would do,_ he told himself that. It was just assistance he needed, nothing more.

Only thing was, he didn't expect a tall beautiful redhead named Sansa Stark to step into his office, all eager and enthusiastic and willing to do whatever it took to be an author of her own right one day. The day Jon couldn't possibly forget. And now, the one person Jon could not lose.

“Sansa…” Jon nibbled at her ears as his hands roamed to parts of her he once longed to touch while his lips quickly found their way lower to her bosom.

Sansa seized a fistful of his curls as his mouth hovered closer to her teats, soft yet hard from arousal. Heaving full mounds of soft flesh so scintillating Jon couldn't help but open his mouth wide and devour them still clothed. She was perfect in every way, just like he had pictured in his mind.

“Oh god… Jon..”

The kiss had gone further than they imagined as Jon and Sansa laid on her bed, a tangled mess of legs and arms caressing every inch of the other. Sansa writhed at every contact his lips made with her skin, with the hem of her dress shifting higher and dangerously above her hips, where his hands and mouth were only a breath away from a place no man had been before.

Sansa groaned at the clothed yet growing hardness stroking against the sides of her thighs as Jon's body moved along with his lips pecking lower and lower below her stomach. Jon had to pause, because if he went on, there would absolutely be no stopping him. He needed to be sure. He needed _her_ to be sure. It was happening indeed, despite his best efforts to control himself.

“Sansa… please.. for the love of God... tell me to stop.. right now.. if you want me to… because I... cannot,” Jon muttered at the end of every kiss as he made his way up to kiss her lips again. Sansa groaned at his touch and responded with a deep kiss, like the one he gave her moments ago. Sansa hissed as Jon's mouth left hers and back to her lower body.

“Jon… don't.. stop.. but.. I have to tell you something,” Sansa answered in between gasps and hisses, her skin burning hot at every lick of Jon's tongue on her belly.

“Tell me… what?” Jon continued in bliss as his mouth found hers again, this time his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

“I…. haven't... done this.. so.. be gentle?” Sansa confessed, blushing as she cupped and kissed his face.

Jon could hear the sound of tyres screeching in brakes in his head. “W-wait… what?”

_No... Hold on. Wait._

Jon sat up immediately the moment the reality hit him. He refused to face up to it but he now he had to. It took a moment before Sansa opened her eyes and found Jon sitting at the end of her bed watching her with a frown.

_Oh God, what now?_

“Jon? What.. why.. what's wrong?”

Jon bit down his lip. Should he ask? Should he say it? Perhaps not. It was an amazing moment they both shared and she gave her consent. _True, that was enough, but why did it feel so awfully wrong?_ Sansa waited but grew impatient. It was a look she had never been acquainted with before and it worried her.

“You mean to tell me.. you haven't done it yet? Shit.. this is not happening.”

_What?_

Sansa felt the usual annoyance rising in her again and this time it was seething. Suddenly she felt naked and stupid. From a high she didn't want to come down from, it only took minutes to feel like she had been spat out onto the ground.

“What.. why are you being like this, Jon? Why.. why does that matter? I said yes didn't I?” Sansa dared to ask, her eyes filling with tears she didn't expect. Jon only sighed and looked away. _Shame_. She knew that look well enough.

“Why.. am I not good enough now?”

Jon panicked and hastened to cool the growing tension. “No, that's not what I meant, Sansa. It's just-”

“Just what? How ridiculous it is that I'm here almost topless and you giving me a hickey seconds ago and then.. for posterity's sake, I say I'm a virgin, because you know, I just wanted to let you know since I've never done this before, ever.. and then all of a sudden, you stop and GROW A CONSCIENCE?!”

“No, Sansa that's not what-”

“Then, what the hell do you mean? Because it was was as clear as day when you had your tongue down my throat seconds ago!”

Jon gulped, his eyes slowly meeting hers. “I just.. didn't expect us to-”

“To what? Have sex?” Sansa asked, her voice wavering.

“Sansa, look.. let me just explain, please?” Jon pleaded, lowering his tone and voice, hoping Sansa would do the same. The last thing he wanted was an argument about sex with Sansa under Ned Stark's roof and everyone else hearing them.

“Just say it... I'm not good enough am I? Well, screw you, Jon Snow, you're on your fucking own.”

Sansa wiped away her tears as she hastily put her dress back in order and stood up, wanting to leave. Sansa flinched and almost elbowed him as Jon reached out to console her. He didn't know what to do or say exactly and he did not want to leave nor did he know how. They had come this far and certainly this can't be it. _This has gone way, way off course._

“Sansa, please.. listen to me. I.. I don't want to impose anymore than I already have Sansa. Please try to understand that. I can't… lie to your family and then.. take you.. like that... Under these circumstances. This.. just doesn't feel right.. I can't do that to you.”

Sansa blinked as she tried to comprehend what Jon was trying to say.

“Take me? What the hell am I to you? Cattle? So, you're saying if I wasn't untouched and pure like you said, you'd do it? And all of the above?!”

_This wasn't going well at all._

“No." Jon paused.

"You're on thin fucking ice, Jon. After all I've done for you.”

Sansa knew the right words to hit right back. _Ouch_.

“Yes and you deserve better than this! Than all of this right now! You've been.. everything to me since we met. I don't want to ruin this just because I needed dick relief!”

 _Dick relief. Some editor you are_. Jon groaned, exasperated. He was losing, fast.

“How would you know what I want or deserve? Don't I get a say in this? I chose it, yes. I played along with this, yes. Did I want to be intimate with you? Yes! What part of me telling you not to stop meant anything but?”

Sansa sighed and watched the trees sway in the chilly breeze from the balcony. She couldn't face him now. She had become just another conversation, an afterthought.

“It's 2019, you know. My body is mine to give, Jon. It's not for anyone to take. And I wanted to give it to you. It was my choice.”

_Ah, fuck. Touché. And I wanted it._

Sansa could hardly believe what was happening. From pure passion one moment, to wiping away tears the next. _Of course, it had to be Jon._ Sansa had cried tears over the tyranny of the workload he dumped on her, but this.. this was something else.

Sansa turned and sat back down on the bed, seeing Jon seated at the bench, his face in his hands.

“Let me tell you something, mister. Do you know how hard I've worked to find my own two feet? Moving to the city and be a writer some day? All this, without relying on my parents, while being a Stark? Do you know how much I had to give up to get here? I did that on my own, because I chose to. Without any help from my family, knowing how much it hurt them. All my life, I've been told what to do, what to be and how to do it and for the most part, I played along and obliged. But one day I decided, no. I'm going to do my own thing. Myself. And from then on, I decided whatever I choose to do, it would be me who says so."

Sansa sighed, recounting the numerous arguments she had with her mother and the times she's had to skip Skyping her brothers just to prove her point on how well and busy she was doing on her own.

Jon had no idea how it had been for her but he understood what she meant. _Sacrifices_.

He raised his hands in surrender. It was getting far too deep and deviated away too much from what they had in mind - this wasn't how he wanted the weekend to go. They had one plan and no matter what, they both had to stick to it.

Sansa bit down her lip, struggling not to say too much before it was too late. She had said enough to make her point. Enough of everyone telling her how she should live her life. _Enough_. Besides, there was nothing to be ashamed about it, Jeyne consoled her once. The whispers behind her back, how she was the ice queen of the North, the ways they all stared at her in university the moment she stepped foot there. _Sansa Stark, pride and joy of Winterfell_ \- what shame if she was ruined. Sansa couldn't do that to herself and her parents. Being the eldest daughter of the North's power couple was already hard enough. Sansa assured herself constantly, how there was no one remotely interesting enough to spark any interest anyway. Plus, the Stark name was repellent enough. Everyone knew who her parents were, so nobody dared to try.

“So, all this, fake fiance bullshit? Yeah, I chose it. Me, working for you and staying on despite your royal douche-ness, I chose it. Why is that such a strange concept to you.”

Jon wanted to strangle himself if he could. Or kick himself in the balls, as it would be appropriate. Pretending to be fake-engaged with the threat of five years in prison looming over their heads was one thing, if only he could explain how taking Sansa's untouched body was quite another. And to think he was so close to ruining every single area of Sansa's life just moments ago. He couldn't do it to her.

“Sansa… you don't know.. how much I owe you for this. All of this. And.. man.. the things I want to do to you..” Jon scoffed at the irony of it all.

“Well, now you're just saying that,” Sansa huffed indignantly at the revelation.

Jon reached out to grab her hand but Sansa pulled back.

“No, I'm not this time. Listen, let's just-”

A loud knock jolted both of them back to reality. “Sansy? Can Jon come out and fish with us? Can he? Please?”

_Ah, shit. The family._

Jon looked to Sansa for an answer. Clearly they both had forgotten about the day's program.

“Uhh.. yeah. We'll be out in a minute.”

Sansa sat on her bed, watching Jon deliberate his next move.

“Well? Don't make my dad and brothers wait,” Sansa prompted.

 _Fair enough._ “Sansa, please.. can we talk when I get back? I promise I have a point to make. I'm just failing badly at making it right now.”

Sansa couldn't listen to anything, not to a single word he'd say, anyway. Time apart would be good. She needed to think, go over what had just transpired and perhaps how to move on from there. Surely she didn't want to lose her job if Jon went to jail, that was a fact whether she liked or not. Crawling back to Winterfell with her tail between her legs, hearing her mother gloat how she had been right all along, was hard to swallow too. _Damn decisions. All after that speech about independence, Sansa Stark. Great._

“I'll be in the treehouse. It's behind the shed. Find me there when you're done.”

Jon nodded and grabbed his coat as he headed out.

All Jon wanted to do was tear his hair out. _If only she knew how much I want her right here, right now._ But the fishing call was a good save, he'd might have said worse things and dug a deeper hole than he was already in. He would think about what to say and how he'd say it. It was clear that this little adventure to meet the family, to convince some immigration officer and avoid going to prison was turning into something else entirely.

It was a nice but cold day out on a rocky boat that Jon mustered enough will to survive. He didn't like the water and certainly not the icy cold one at Winterfell and he longed to see Sansa again, counting down the hours.

He needed to do right by her, at least in keeping the boundaries, though they were already crossed. But that didn't matter as boundaries were boundaries. He had to do something. If he truly was a cad through and through, he'd have her four ways to Sunday, against the wall in her own room, in her parent's house where she grew up, having her scream his name for her mother and all to hear - and then leave and go back to normal once the visa got approved. _But we can't go back to how things were, can we? Not after that kiss._

But he wasn't a cad, safe to say and he was proud of it. He actually cared for Sansa. Infuriating, smart-mouth and gorgeous Sansa Stark. He'd end the whole charade right now, if he had to do the right thing. A small part of him feared that it perhaps was already over. Whatever it may be, he'd rather go to prison in Dorne than put Sansa through all of that on top of everything he had dragged her into.

_I would. She deserves better than this._

“Well, I guess better luck next time eh?” Jon turned to hear Ned's voice call out to him. He was talking about the day's poor catch but to Jon, it meant something else.

_If there's a next time, indeed. So help me, God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and if you're cringing at what they're arguing about.. believe me, me too. V card is sooo 1800s, I know but hey, I didn't say I was a good writer. Trashy drug store smut vendor, more like.
> 
> I wanted a conflict not caused by a third party or influenced by anyone, I just wanted that self inflicted agony within themselves you know? Guilt can be very effective.
> 
> Having said that, I might be a better sadist than I am a masochist maybe.. HAHAHA *sighs and lies face down in embarrassment*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's backstory -how she chose ambition over her heart. 
> 
> Desperate to seek a resolution, Jon chooses his heart over everything else. Choices, choices. Tsk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'let's kiss and make up' fluff chapter with an unexpected twist, after the tacky angst in the previous one (lol sorry).
> 
> Smut is coming..patience dear Padawan.

_“This..just doesn't feel right.. I can't do that to you.”_

The words replayed in her mind over and over. _Maybe he was drunk. People do and say stupid things when they're drunk._

Yet, Jon had managed to make her feel worse than all the shit he had wrung her through the past three years put together. _Something's wrong with me_. It was disheartening, watching Jon recoil, so taken aback by the thought of them together. So repelled that he sobered right up.

The sting of tears made their rounds again. _That idiot. The bastard. Stop crying_. Jon was a coward, afraid of any accountability if something _did_ go further than just a kiss. A vodka-laden kiss Sansa could still taste on her lips.

_If I hate him, like I always have.. then why do I feel so miserable?_

Truth of the matter was, it was a slice of heaven, being kissed so fiercely and touched.. _like that._ Sansa liked it, against her better judgement. _What was she thinking?_ Jon was right, it could have gone badly and tossed them deeper in hot water. The situation was tough enough as it was and sex - as much as Sansa wanted it, or the idea of it, wasn't quite in the script like she had planned. _Sex always complicates things_ , she read once in a women's magazine article. Throw in the boss and assistant cliché to the mix, Sansa can kiss goodbye to a career she had toiled for three vacation-less years.

Adding salt to the wound, it had already come at a great cost in the shape of a non-existent personal life. If it counted, Jon had been the only man she had ever been in a relationship with, her first and longest too, if she could call it that. Also, if a relationship meant spending hours and hours together reading manuscripts, taking notes and eating take outs in the office. It was pathetic. But it was the closest she could get to one. _Meeting people? Hah. Love life? Never heard of it_. 

Growing up, Sansa had always been a planner, and it was a good plan she had ever since she was twelve - study hard, get good grades, work in the city, write a book, meet someone and marry. All this, before thirty. Of course, real life stepped in and slapped her in the face in the form of a boss called Jon Snow who stomped on all over that plan when the truth stared her in the face - she had spent her entire first year of work attending to the whims of a madman. For a sad moment, Sansa would forever cringe to remember, her future looked bleak.

Though, never one to give up so easily, she trudged on, love and happiness aside, towards building her career. Besides, the opportunity for love and marriage rarely reared its head. Sansa could only blame herself for that; it had always been about family, studies and work for Sansa ever since she could remember. She kept consoling herself, how there were better opportunities out there and devoted her time and energy to finding them, staying positive and upbeat no matter what. Mormont & Sons Publishing was one of those bright opportunities, and Sansa was over the moon when she received the email for an interview. 

She just had no idea what was in store for her. But Sansa often reminded herself how _this_ was her ticket in, the launching pad for her future in writing. And every year, meant a step closer to that goal. Sansa learned all she could, observed everyone she met in the industry and played nice. It would be hers to reap one day. And how she vowed to never let it out of her grasp, how she would absolutely do all she can to get to where she wanted. _One fine day._

_Oh how the mighty have fallen._

“I don't think they'll be back so soon, Sans. You know how it is, whenever they go out fishing,” Robb's voice leapt within earshot.

“Huh.. oh, no.. I was just-”

“What.. doing yoga?” Robb teased as he joined her on the bench.

Sansa stuck out her tongue at him. Only Robb knew where to find her, at her favourite spot, a stone bench that had the whole Winterfell lake in view.

“You and Jon.. everything okay? Want to talk about it? ”

“Oh god. Please tell me you didn't hear us,” Sansa groaned, shooting a worried glance at her brother.

“No, I didn't but I did see how fast he got out of the house. With _that_ look of his,” Robb said, as he tried his best to mimic Jon's broody countenance.

“I hate him.”

Robb chuckled. “No you don't. Well.. I mean you guys act a little funny but I wouldn't call it hate.”

“Yeah, right. And you would be the expert,” Sansa scoffed. Trust her big brother to dish out misplaced relationship advice.

“You, my dear sister, could never hate someone. If you do, it's only because on the flip side, you feel very strongly about it. Love and hate, takes a lot of feelings.”

 _Feelings._ Sansa wanted to laugh. _What feelings? He doesn't have any_.

“Yeah, well, I hate him. He's just… arghhh.”

“Does he know you hate him?”

“Well, now he does.”

“Hmm. Seems one sided to me. I don't think he hates you back, sorry to say.”

All this after just a day of meeting Jon, was impossible to fathom.

“Yeah well.. he made it pretty clear he didn't want me. Or anything to do with me,” Sansa said, quietly.

Robb raised an eyebrow at her. “What? Did he say that?”

“Well not out loud. I just.. got the vibe, I guess. Maybe he thinks I'm gross.”

“Really, Sansa? What are you, twelve? He _does not_ think that way. Come on. Three years with someone, I think it's more than just _'vibes_ '.”

“What, you and Lisa don't get vibes from each other?”

Robb shrugged. “Define vibes. I can tell exactly what she's thinking just by a look. Which by the way, aren't 'vibes'. That's being in a relationship and knowing your partner.”

_Well, Jon doesn't care about that._

“Yeah.. it would take a hundred years for him to even care about how I feel, let alone know just by a single look.. so pardon me, if I don't have my hopes up.”

Robb glanced at her and rested his elbows on his lap. “Maybe you don't see it. Yet.”

“See what? I don't think Jon's that type though.”

“The sensitive type? Maybe. But from the way he looks at you, I don't know but I'd say he's trying at least.”

Sansa frowned at the statement. _Maybe it's a guy thing. Solidarity and shit._ Or maybe the advice wasn't be so misplaced after all. So, Sansa was willing to listen.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Robb chuckled. For someone claiming to be a romantic, Sansa was clueless as they come.

“He looks at you like how Dad looks at Mom. I've seen it. Every time. And man, I hope that's how I look at Lisa, too. Hard to believe Jon doesn't care. Because, I think he does.. more than he lets on.”

The talk wasn't making any sense. What happened an hour ago was so different from what Robb claimed Jon was capable of, it was hard to believe.

“Look, I've heard a lot about him. Not so nice things and frankly, I was expecting some jerk showing up at our doorstep.. but he isn't one. _Surprised me_.”

“You clearly don't know him,” Sansa protested.

“True. But I know guys and he's just one of those big softies. With a hard outer shell, you know. Must be tough meeting our family, I get it,” Robb chuckled.

“Well, he didn't have a choice now did he?”

_Now that the government is hot on our trail._

“No, but he did have a choice. I mean, he's a big shot editor right? Or something like that, what Dad told me. Why would he be here when he could be busy making it rain back in the city? Schmoozing with the big names and whoever's the It person of the month. But did he? _No_. He chose you over that, coming here to Northern country. And going fishing with Dad? Props to him. Being nice to Mom, even though we can _all_ see how much she hates his guts? _Wow_. And for coming to Gramp's birthday too. If he's such an asshole like you claim he is, _why_ make all this effort?”

 _Fiancé visa. It's all an act. That's why_. Sansa wanted to scream, to tell Robb the actual truth. But it would ruin everything. Not to mention, implicating him as well. Best if no one knew at all.

“Listen, you always sit here when you're in a rut. Is it something so bad that you can't fix?” Robb finally asked the right question. _Committing a felony. Bad enough?_

“I would tell you but.. it's between me and Jon. We'll figure it out.”

Robb placed an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug as he rested his chin on her head. “Of course you will. You're Sansa freaking Stark. You always do.”

Sansa rested her head on her big brother's chest. It was warm and cozy and been a while since she had done so.

“I just wish some things were.. different.”

“We all wish for that, don't we? But this is all we've got and we just have to make the best of it, Sans. And I'm sure Jon will too. Life and lemons sort of thing. He's like this 'run-with-it' kind of guy. Which is all right. Reliable, I give him that. Besides, he doesn't seem the type.”

There it was again. The great Jon puzzle. Robb seemed to know a lot more about Jon that she thought she did.

“The type of what?”

Robb smiled at her, wondering if these two were actually a couple. “The type who doesn't take advantage. You know, so he doesn't screw up a good thing. Not many guys like that. And he'd better be if he's engaged to my sister.”

The thought hadn't crossed her mind. That, instead of thinking how she drove him away, perhaps it really was Jon trying to control himself. For once, the words 'respect' and 'Jon' were in the same sentence, as Sansa considered the alternative.

“Thanks.. Robb.” Sansa sighed as they both sat, looking out onto the lake listening quietly to the waves gently sloshing against the dock.

It was dusk when Sansa heard her brothers and father shuffle through the kitchen with the day's catch but Jon was nowhere to be seen. _Avoiding, of course._

Sansa ignored the feeling and went on setting the table. It was going to be a great dinner with everyone she loved and maybe her last together before heading back to the city, the prospect of imprisonment looming heavily over her head. Whatever happens, she was going to enjoy the dinner, with or without Jon. _He's on his own now._

“Hey everyone. Hi.. honey,” Sansa heard Jon greet the family and her, as soon as he made his entrance.

In usual Stark fashion, everyone, save for her mother, welcomed him back warmly, especially her father, who was now smiling ear to ear regaling the rest of how Jon helped to reel in a particularly large and stubborn trout and almost falling overboard in the process. Her father even sounded quite impressed by the whole thing. Sansa munched on her green beans quietly as Jon walked over and sat next to her.

“Sansa.. hey. I thought you'd be in your room-”

_And what, wait for you? Boy, he's got a lot to learn in this house._

“Nope, was helping with dinner. You know, since it might be my last and all.. if we're going to jail.” mumbled Sansa, aiming her side eye at him with scorn.

Jon sighed and turned to his plate. It alarmed him realising how distressed he was, watching Sansa get visibly upset with him. _I thought girls didn't like to pushed into that sort of thing_. Jon knew nothing, absolutely zero of the female psyche.

It was unnerving and such a marked difference from the Sansa he was used to. But that was work, he had to remind himself. _This.. this is not work._ He'd be a fool to dismiss this as 'just work' and nothing else. It was a deal between them, he’d play his part and so would she. And in just one day, in spite of themselves, managed to turn it into something quite complicated.

Jon admitted he wasn't very skilled in the art of courtship and wooing, it had been years since he did any of it. But if it was one thing he knew about women, was that a great grand gesture would easily smoothen any rough patches in a relationship before being tended to carefully. Or so, he thought. At least he hoped that information was still relevant. And if there was still some semblance of a 'relationship' or whatever it was between them left to save. 

Regardless, he'd take the risk. _Don't all heroes do, take the risk and save the day because he believes in love. Love_ , he smiled. _What an idea_. Then again, if there was anything the weekend was close to showing him, was that, for the longest time since his parents passed, Jon felt something deep inside of him slowly stirring to life, a strange magnetic pull he couldn’t ignore. It was heavy yet light as the warmth began to settle gently on his chest. 

_So.. that's how it feels like._

Sansa kept to herself and mostly listened to everyone else's conversations over dinner. There was a lengthy discussion on Gramp's actual birthday party the following day and her family had decided on a list of party games for the guests to play. It was the big eight zero after all.

“Hey Sansa.. can we talk? Later after dinner?”

Sansa leaned back and sighed. If Robb was right, why was Jon taking such a long time to fix whatever it was that broke between them? As much as she wanted to share the faith Robb had in Jon, she just didn't see it. And it frustrated her to no end.

“What's there to talk about? You made it abundantly clear.”

“Well, I still haven't made my point yet but I think I know how. If only you'll let me. Please.”

Sansa was tired of thinking over and over about the 'point' Jon so desperately needed to make. She didn't care anymore and only gave a nonchalant shrug and returned to her plate, deliberately avoiding Jon's gaze.

 _Right.. okay then._ For the first time, he felt invisible. 

“Uhh.. everyone.. I.. I have an announcement to make,” Jon slowly stood up at the table, the family quietening down as they looked on. Sansa's jaw dropped. _Shit._ _He's going to tell everyone._ How dare he? Sansa's heart almost stopped a beat. _Don't do it!_

“As you know.. Sansa and I, we're here to meet the family because, well..we got engaged.”

 _Oh my god. Jon.. don’t do it please._ But Sansa didn’t make a sound.

“And what a lovely weekend it has been and such great pleasure meeting you all.”

 _Oh. My. God_.

“And I know it's such short notice but it wouldn't feel right if I didn't take the time to do this. Especially with her family around. And.. I hope you all don't mind because I have something to say.”

Sansa wanted to scream, mortified at the thought of her family finding out the truth. But the cry froze in her throat - the horror, the embarrassment, the thought of talking to them through a glass screen. _No. No, I won't let it!_

Sansa tried to breathe as normally as she could, one half of her was dangling on the edge of a full blown panic attack, while the other was stuck paralysed in a dining chair. She knew the panic attacks would come for her one day. And it did -what timing it was, on the day of her ruin in the hands of her sadist boss, before her own family. She couldn't watch nor listen and shut her eyes as she gave in, her body rigid with fear taking over almost completely. She absolutely refused to go through with it, she was guilty and there was no way she could face the angry and disappointed looks from her family, let alone the lectures. _Sorry, Daddy._

_That's it. We're done. Jon, you fucker!_

But then.. everyone gasped. A giggle and an excited squeal had Sansa slowly opening her eyes. Her breathing was still ragged and Sansa knew she was minutes away from hyperventilating.

“Sansa?”

Sansa turned to a Jon kneeling before her and her entire family, holding up a shiny diamond and sapphire ring.

“Wha.. what?”

“I know you didn't plan for this but.. you deserve this. This is it. We're a team. You and I. I'm not going to let you go down for me, for this mess I’ve put you in. I won't let you.” Jon whispered quietly, his face softening, showing a different Jon than the one she knew.

“Will you...marry me?”

Sansa stared at the ring, in disbelief. Jon fidgeted nervously, seeing how quiet she was. _Speechless_. And the rapid blinking, worried him a little too. Sansa didn’t look too good as he noticed the beads of sweat rapidly dotting her forehead.

Sansa tried her best. She tried to breathe and calm herself down but nothing seemed to work. There was shouting in her head, alarms were blaring left and right. _Is this a joke? Fuck!_ But there were no alarms - just her heart pounding so hard, Sansa couldn't hear anything else. The stares from her family waiting in silence only made it harder to breathe again. _It wasn't supposed to be like this.. I’m going to prison..._

Seconds passed like hours as everything around her moved in slow motion. Sansa felt her jaw slacken and her vision began to blur. The only word she could muster - was just one syllable long.

“Huh?”

Then, it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He liked it... so he put a ring on it.
> 
> I mean.. who wouldn't faint if Jon Snow proposed? I know I would. Okay granted Sansa thought it was something else but still.. UNEXPECTED RIIIIGGHHT? 
> 
> Can'[t believe you're still reading this.. okay, let's get to the fucking shall we?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT CHAPTER.
> 
> Sansa reconsiders. Jon has an unexpected wingman. They come to terms. And all is good. Very. Very. Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IT'S HERE! Thanks fam for staying tune and reading this trash. I am so happy we're finally reaching the smut.  
> Note: This is one uber long so bear with the little side-story okay, you'll understand why.
> 
> I haven't written smut in a bit but I think I brought it. Totally went down with it *winks* and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Y'all nasty. Like me. :)

Tiny drops of water fell from above her. Sansa looked up and saw there was only a dim and flickering light that lit up where she sat with knees close to her chest. The rigid steel bars dug into her back as Sansa squirmed in her seat, a tiny space she carved for herself on the floor.

Sansa looked around. She was alone, cold and sweaty and confused. An empty bench stood opposite her and Sansa didn't dare touch it. She didn't dare move from her spot. She wanted to disappear, have the ground swallow her up. She'd rather that than face the sentence. She deserved it, for all the lying she had done to get what she thought was easily hers. It had finally caught up with her and she had to go through hell now. Only thing she wondered, where was Jon? Did he suffer the same fate? Or worse? Sansa sank her face onto her knees and sobbed. _I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have._

_“Sansa…”_

_“Sansa..”_

Soft voices with no faces kept calling her name. Sansa stood up slowly and crossed to the other side of the steel bars. _Hello?_ She called out but there was not a sound that came out of her. _Hello.._

Sansa waited and took a deep breath. The air suddenly smelled of lemons. _Huh.. lemons._

Sansa wondered where it came from. It was strange how a cell, empty and dark all around could suddenly smell like a bright summer's day, bringing her back to when she was twelve and watched her mother bake lemon cakes while she helped to mix the batter.

_“Sansa..”_

_Lemon cakes are my favourite.. how did they know?_

“Sansa.. wake up.”

“What..” Sansa rambled as her eyes fluttered open. Grey eyes twinkled and danced above her. _Jon_. His face was soft and smiling, his hand tenderly stroking her forehead. _It was just a dream. Thank god_.

“There you are,” Jon cooed. Sansa blinked at him. Her head was throbbing slightly as she tried to get up. “Easy there,” he chirped, holding her gently.

“Oh my dear girl! You scared us!” Gramps was the first to notice Sansa was awake from her fainting spell. One by one, her family crowded around, lovingly stroking her cheeks and head. Even little Rickon with a worried look on his face had his play stethoscope around his neck, which made Sansa smile a bit.

Jon still held on to her, his grip getting warmer by the minute. Sansa wiggled her hand to let go, even though she truly didn't want to but her father offered her a glass of water she could use.

“Are you all right? How are you feeling, sweetie?” Ned asked, cupping her chin as his thumb stroked her cheek like he always did, to comfort her whenever she had her little 'boo- boos'.

Sansa took a deep breath and a sip of water. “I am okay, I think. What just happened?”

“You fainted.” Robb stepped forward and bent down, his hand holding a half cut lemon. “I thought this would work. And it did.”

Sansa let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I smelled lemons all of a sudden. That was weird for a minute.”

Talisa joined them and squeezed her hand, her eyes searching Sansa's as if looking for answers. Sansa didn't have any as she herself was perplexed as they were. Panic attacks were not uncommon but it was unnerving how it came over her so strongly and in a flash.

“Do you need to see the doctor? I mean, we can call for one if you do. You know, if you're really not well and all.” Talisa's concerned tone sounded a little out of place. _Of course, she didn't need a doctor, it was just a panic attack, plain and simple_ , Sansa thought.

Robb and Talisa looked at each other and then to Jon. It was a look that confused her even more in her dazed state.

“Honey, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Talisa continued. Sansa felt the seat next to hers sink slightly, as Jon shifted uncomfortably, his head bowed to his hands now interlocked and resting in his lap. Maybe she shouldn't have let go of his hand in the first place. The bout of uneasiness that surrounded Robb and Talisa remained. As if on cue, Robb stood up and moved away to sit on an armchair next to them, his eyes narrowing on her and Jon. Her family except for Robb and Talisa, seemed relieved, enough to resume whatever they were doing as Sansa observed everyone around her, though tension hung in the air still. Sansa wished she could read minds.

“Sansa.. are you.. I mean, if you are.. that's wonderful.” Talisa prodded and paused, trying to find the right words. It took a small flicker of her eyes to her lap for Sansa to finally understand what she meant. _Oh god no._

“Sansa.. are you pregnant?” a voice demanded and Talisa turned, giving Sansa full view of her mother glaring at her as she stood by the window.

Sansa gulped as heads suddenly turned back to her and Jon. Even her father had stopped whatever he was doing when her mother's voice boomed across the hall .

Sansa sighed. “No, Mom. I am not. It was just a panic attack, that was all.”

“ _Are_ you sure?”

 _I haven't had sex yet so yeah, unless I'm the Virgin Mary, I am most certainly not pregnant._ “Yes, Mother I am sure. Absolutely positively not pregnant.”

“Right. You’ve never had panic attacks before.”

“Well, apparently, looks like.. now I do.. so,” Sansa sighed, staring her mother down, who had now directed her sneer at Jon. Jon had his face in his hands, as if shielding himself from whatever onslaught that was coming his way. _Oh, good Lord._

“And I _wonder_ why.”

 _That is it._ She was done taking the passive-aggression and the non-stop negativity. “ You know what, Mom? People actually do suffer from these things okay? It’s just the world we live in nowadays! I'd appreciate for once if you could actually listen to me and hear to what I have to say and believe it. Why is that so hard for you? Maybe I _should be_ pregnant because that's easier for you to believe won’t it? Since you think I keep screwing up my life all the bloody time,” Sansa growled, all the resentment and frustration propelling her up from her seat.

“Sansa, wait stop -” Jon tried to intervene. He clearly had no idea how it was like between warring females within the same family.

“Oh? Well.. Tell me how am I supposed to think any different? Huh? The moment you brought him home, to my house-”

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” a voice roared that shushed everyone in the room. Gramps shook his head in disappointment at Catelyn.

“I have had it with you! Stop it! Catelyn, you just have to accept that Sansa's a big girl now, whether you like it or not. She has her own life and she will live it as she wants. Your father did not raise you this way, so stop it. That _is not_ the Tully way.” Gramps Brynden Tully wagged his finger at his niece.

“And Sansa, please, my dear girl, no one is stopping you from doing anything you want to do. We love you no matter what. Now, stop this nonsense and stop fighting! Let me have a birthday in peace and love, please, my little angel?” Gramps pleaded, his words punctuated with coughs as he clutched his chest.

“Gramps!” Sansa rushed to his side seeing Gramps crumble into an armchair.

“Oh my girl.. nothing would make me happier than seeing you get married. You and Jon. Say yes to him. I want to see you happy, now that I finally get to see you back at Winterfell. I don’t know how long I’ve got still. Get married, you two.. at the barn tomorrow. For me, your Gramps, eh? It would be so lovely. Will you do it?” Gramps huffed as his hands clasped on hers, taking deep breaths in between his sentences. Sansa's eyes filled to the brim with tears in mere seconds. _No..please don't leave me Gramps._

Gramps wasn't making any sense and neither was she listening to any of it, but Sansa agreed anyway. “I will! I promise.”

Catelyn held his other hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone held on to each other, looking on worriedly and Jon inched his way towards Sansa, feeling absolutely terrible at the turn of events he had caused. Or at least, he was responsible for. Was this his punishment for going with this deplorable lie in the first place? Was it worth breaking the heart of an old man? The guilt was now a growing monster devouring everything and everyone in sight. All he wanted to do was to hold Sansa close. He needed her, even if she pulled away - Jon would still hold on and not let go.

“Please.. stop fighting. This is your family and she's your first daughter, Cat. You're proud of her, you love her so much. Don't drive her away.” Gramps coaxed as he wiped away Catelyn's tears.

“And Sansa, promise you'll be better with this family, come home when you can. Promise me.” Gramps heaved as he put Sansa's and Catelyn's hands together.

“Yes, yes I promise. Gramps.. I will,” Sansa wailed as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

“I will, Uncle. I.. I promise,” Catelyn sobbed, her tears on the brink of a torrential flood.

Gramps sighed and put both their hands down, closing his eyes. “Well then, I guess the gods can take me now.”

“Gramps!” everyone shrieked. Sansa wrapped her arms tightly around her granduncle as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Hello? Uhh.. Hi I need you guys to come down, the Stark house? I think.. I think my Gramps is having a… a heart attack! Please send someone over-”

“Wait!”

Robb froze as Gramps suddenly sat up and stretched out in his armchair almost bumping Sansa on the head “No, no need. Give me the phone.”

Sansa wiped away her tears and slowly turned to see what was going on. Jon blinked away the tears as his vision came into focus and came face to face with the old man. Gramps gave him a sneaky double wink. 

_Huh.Okay._

Gramps patted Sansa's head, standing up as she watched him take the mobile from Robb.

“Yes, yes, sorry for the false alarm. We're fine now. Sorry Luwin. Say hi to your girls for me.. Yeah all good. You're coming tomorrow? Okay good. See you then.”

Silence filled the room and the sobs died down. Gramps shrugged. “I guess the gods aren't ready for me yet. Oh well.”

The looks shared among everyone were priceless. Until Ned broke out in laughter.

“You old dog! Pretending to have a heart attack? That's just nefarious!” Ned guffawed. Sansa had absolutely no clue what was going on.

“Uhh.. Gramps? You're.. you're okay?” Sansa asked in between sobs. This weekend was awful and now, just turned weird.

“I'm okay love. Sorry about that. I felt better after letting it all out.” Gramps gave a goofy grin as he thumped his chest. Ned roared louder this time, his hand clutching his sides in laughter and the young boys followed suit. The laughter was infectious. Catelyn was not amused however, swiping at her Uncle's arm.

“That.. was not funny!”

Sansa shook her head and heaved a sigh of relief. As did Jon. _This family is so strange._

“Aye.. I think I need to lie down.” Catelyn rubbed her temples and left the room.

Gramps shurgged and turned to Sansa and Jon. “Now, you two, you promised, we have to get ready for a wedding tomorrow!”

_Well, well. That was a neat trick._

Ned calmed down and sighed, his smile bright and wide. He hadn't laughed like that in ages. _Trust Gramps to come up with that schtick at eighty._ Ned grinned at the kids and Jon and went back to the kitchen. He had a wedding to prepare for now; that bit he did not miss nor was it a joke on Gramp's part. _It was his ploy all along. Something about an unforgettable birthday gift._

 _“It'll be nice if a wedding anniversary fell on my birthday. What a way to be remembered eh?”_ Ned recalled last night, the old man said in jest, over a glass of whiskey. _Except he wasn't._ Nonetheless, Ned was absolutely ecstatic. _It was a grand idea. A great birthday gift for Gramps and my little girl, getting married._

“Okay.. I uhh .. I'm gonna head to my room.. uhh.. Jon.. right..okay,” Sansa fumbled as she made her way to the stairs. Jon followed. He didn't know what else to do and he'd be damned if left alone with the rest of her family. _Not after that._

“Uhh.. sorry about that. That was.. weird.” Sansa said. Jon watched as she sat down on the bed, brows furrowed, trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Uhh.. yeah. Wow.. I had no idea.”

“Yeah.. me too.” Sansa snorts and leaned back on her hands.

“Are you feeling all right, though?”

Sansa nodded. “I am. Sorry.. I just didn't know what came over me and passed out like that.”

Jon cautiously crossed over and sat next to her. He still hadn't gotten his answer yet. The ring was still in his shirt pocket.

“Did I cause that? The panic attack?”

 _Would he gloat if I say he did?_ Sansa wasn't in the mood to argue or tolerate any more of Jon's usual nonsense.

“Well, yes. I.. I thought you were going to tell everyone what we were doing. About the visa, the deportation.. I panicked, I guess.”

“Ah. I see.” Jon paused as he recalled the words he said when he made the announcement. An announcement leading up to a proposal, it had gone so well in his head. Perhaps the way he said was bordering on ominous. _My bad_.

“Then.. I realised you weren't and I just got so surprised and panicked at the same time.. so yeah,” Sansa added further, explaining herself. It was embarrassing and trite now that she thought of it. _Fainting, really?_

“So.. you didn't expect that? When I proposed.”

Sansa quietly nodded as his eyes met her reddening face.

Jon sighed. What was he going to do, with a hopelessly beautiful creature that was Sansa?

“You know.. I bet there's one thing that you don't know about me.” Jon smirked at her, changing the subject in an effort to get her undivided attention now. _And there he is_ , _Jon fucking Snow_. Sansa sighed, resigned to the probable fact that nothing was ever going to go her way throughout the entire weekend, with only one day more to go. _And now there's wedding they had to go through. Oh god._

“And.. what's that?”

Jon's eyes slowly came on her, grey on blue, a brief but palpable electric charge ignited and hung in the air between them. But then Jon paused, remembering what he had to do, breaking the eye contact as he fished out the ring from his pocket.

“This,” Jon held up a gold ring, which appeared to be a classically cut wedding ring, banded with small sapphires that circled around a small diamond, “belonged to my late mother. Only thing left of hers that I keep close to me always. In my wallet, with my father's ring. Sort of my lucky charms you could say.”

_Oh. She didn't know that._

“And,” Jon added, “it's what.. I want to give to you,” his hand resting on her thigh, as the ring gleamed in his open palm.

“Sansa, I meant what I said. You and I, we are a team. I.. I can't imagine a life without you in it. Not at work, not ever in my life. Because.. you've made it so much better and I would be the biggest fool for not seeing that.”

 _Oh... the proposal._ Sansa kept silent. Jon didn't want to stop. He had to go on, and try before it was too late.

Sansa let out a small gasp as Jon knelt down before her again, pulling her left hand with him. He slid the ring onto her ring finger and Sansa could only watch breathlessly. _Oh my god.. he really is proposing._

Jon tried once more. “I ask again.. Sansa, will you.. marry me?”

Sansa brought up her left hand to take a closer look at the ring. It was so beautiful.

“For real?”

Jon inched closer on his knees and came to rest his chin on her lap, smiling like an angel. A _breathtaking man_. “For real. No more pretending. I know I can't any longer.”

Sansa could now understand why being proposed to was such a big deal. This was beyond being desired for her body or whatever she thought proposals meant to be like, this was something her heart wanted but could not put into words.

“Sansa? You-”

“Kiss me, you idiot.”

There it was again - the feel of his lips soft and pliable against hers, as her tongue slid into his warm mouth, hungry for more.

“Ohh.. Sansa..”

A small whimper escaped her as Jon clamped his hand down on her neck, as his lips ghosted along her collarbone and roamed further down south where his other hand pinched at her breast. _Oh my.. heavenly._

“Is.. this a yes..?”

Sansa nodded, sighing on his skin. “To.. everything..”

Jon stopped suddenly, his eyes searching her face. But this time Sansa waited, since the sight of Jon hovering above her snatched her breath completely. There wasn't any hesitation this time and there was no vodka involved. She couldn't taste any. _This is Jon, it’s him_. But Jon got up anyway.

Sansa opened her mouth to protest when Jon went to their door. And locked it.

He returned but stood facing her. No words were needed between them. Slowly, Jon took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, his eyes completely mesmerized by her delicate beauty. Sansa watched his body moving ever so teasingly, stripping bare before her very eyes.

Sansa's hand crept up to the buttons of her own cardigan, regretting for a moment for not removing it earlier. Sansa paused when Jon made a sound that made her stop.

“Tsk. I believe that's my present to open. Stay.. still.”

Sansa obeyed. Jon unzipped his jeans next, in the most titillating way Sansa had ever seen a man unzip a pair of trousers, revealing tight boxer trunks that were visibly bulging. And what a sight it was.. to behold.

Jon sauntered over to the bed and curled his finger at her to come closer. “Take it off. This, ” Jon took her hand and placed it on the waistband of his trunks, “is yours now. Do you… want it?”

Sansa swallowed. In a span of a breath, all words in her vocabulary vanished into the unknown. For the next few moments, Sansa didn't think she would be able to speak.

Jon's skin was hot and taut to the touch as the boxers slid down his tanned muscular legs Sansa gasped as the meaty rod sprung before her, the most private part of him that Sansa never imagined in her life she would ever bear witness to. It was majestic. Veiny, solid and standing tall and erect, it was nothing like she pictured in her mind. Actually the thought had never crossed her mind at all. _And yet here we are._ And pointing right at her, as if she was his destination all along. _Mine,_ it says.

Entranced by Jon’s erect cock, Sansa pawed at it, her soft fingers grazing his length and Jon sighed - the most obscene sounding moan that immediately sent a gush down in her panties. She had to remove them sooner or later. She didn't realize how easily drenched she could get. _So soft yet so hard.._

“My turn now..”

Jon's fingers pinched at the buttons of her cardigan, something she had thrown over the dress he almost ripped to shreds hours earlier that day. _Oh, this is much better,_ Jon thought.

Sansa watched his hands and his handsome face as he did the buttons, her hands gently gripping his wrists as if urging him on. Somehow, Sansa sensed Jon wished to take his time. She was his present after all. She liked that word. _Her gift of herself to him_. There was nothing more she could offer except all of her; heart, body and soul.

“I like opening my presents… don't you?” Jon teased, licking his lips in anticipation. Sansa licked her lips watching Jon, ready to pounce on him, given the chance. _Soon_.

Sansa nodded as the cardigan left her and found its spot on the floor. Jon had crawled up closer than ever, one knee bent down on the bed causing his swollen member standing only mere inches from her face. It was the perfect distance between her tongue and his cock, Sansa gathered and she couldn't resist.

“Ahhh… you impatient girl,” Jon hissed, caught by surprise as Sansa stuck out her tongue and lapped gently at the sides of his cock. Jon gripped the lapels of her dress as he buckled under the heat of her mouth.

“You want it..huh? Give me your mouth baby... right here.” Jon licked his fingers and smeared his spit on the tip. Sansa didn't need to be told twice.

“Ahh.. good girl.. shit...”

It was bliss in between her lips. Soft yet rock hard and it was fascinating as it was delicious. Sansa was absolutely ravenous now, as she opened her mouth wider and sank down on Jon's cock. His hands cupped the back of her neck, gently guiding her and groaned at every bop of her head. Her dress was only half undone and Sansa took it upon herself to finish the job one-handed.

Jon was completely out of it, as his eyes shuttered close and hands grabbing hold of her on the sides of her head, moving along to Sansa's bobbing. His cock bathed copiously in her spit as Sansa devoured every single inch of him. She was now as naked as her new fiance and found herself sticky and dripping wet between her thighs. A gnawing grew stronger deep in her loins and proved too much when Sansa found her own fingers sliding up and down her snatch.

“ Ahh.. ” Sansa moaned, her eyes fluttered close as she released her mouth from Jon. She was hot and ready, to be ravaged. Sansa was burning inside. _Who knew all this felt so good?_

“Oh my god.. you sexy girl..you,” Jon panted as he gently coaxed her down, supine on her bed; her virginal bed, soft, sweet and unconquered as she was.

“Let me,” Jon smiled devilishly, peppering kisses down her legs as he hoisted them high above his head to get to the part where no man had ever been before. Jon took a long deep whiff, of Sansa's heady and sweet musk, greeting him as he lowered his head - and Sansa's guard, allowing him to take the most prized possession she had within her.

“Ahhhh… Jon!” Sansa's high pitched squeal was music to his ears as Sansa writhed at the firm brush of his tongue against her dripping cunt. And it was only the first of many. Jon had no idea how great this was going to be. _Fuck yes..so delicious._ He'd _eat_ her every day from now on.

Jon pressed on, sucking on her flesh and turning her insides out with his greedy tongue. Sansa held on to her sheets, hanging on to them for dear life. _Oh, god..yes!_ It was sweet torture and in the most exquisite ways imaginable. She had always known Jon had a glib tongue but this was new to her and she loved it. _More.._

A tiny nip of Jon's mouth, on a tiny nub of flesh had Sansa jump from the bed. _Oh my god_. There was buzzing in her head and it only got louder. _There it is_. A tiny button above her opening where Jon persisted on with his teeth and tongue - ripped Sansa to shreds. _Oh god.. what's happening.._

“Jonnnn... unnfff… fuck,” Sansa grunted. Her legs shook as Jon continued, this time an alternating of sucking and licking that drove her mad for more.

“Oh my god.. Jon.. ahh.. fuck!”

Sansa shoved her hand into her mouth and chomped down on her fingers, desperate to stifle a throaty scream - one that rose from the very spot where Jon kept at, a tornado spinning wildly inside of her, spinning so fast and hard she couldn't and didn't want get out of. Sansa felt the insides of her twitch and pulsate so strongly it sent sharp luscious quivers right down to her core and Sansa felt her body jerk and.. float - mid air. _FUCK!_

Trembling and shaking in his hands, Jon knew when he had to ease up, seizing hold of her legs tight around his head as he watched her slowly settle down from her first orgasm. It was beautiful as he spied on her, eyes glazed over and staring into space, overtaken and stunned by the divine high he had brought her to. She was more wet than ever, cunt swollen and plump, ready for the taking.

_It was time._

“Baby girl.. I have to take you now,” Jon crawled up to her, seeking her face and mouth again. 

Sansa could only nod, her eyes brimming with wild hunger for him, as such as he had never seen before, in anyone. His heart swelled at the revelation. Sansa laid before him, absolutely gorgeous and glowing, her red hair splayed wildly on on the sheets, skin glistening with sweet sweat. _How did he end up here, a lucky bastard that he is_. All the more he was ecstatic that she was his, and his alone.

“I am going to fuck you.. so hard.. you'll be begging for more,” Jon whispered wantonly as he positioned his rock hard cock at her opening. Sansa was so wet and ready, it wouldn't hurt if he pushed in all the way. That was what he wanted -ram in all the way, right up to the hilt of his cock. Give her all of him as their bodies join as one.

“You ready for me?”

Sansa opened her legs wider in response, her eyes beckoning him to claim what was his. Jon’s groaned as her heated flesh brushed against his tip. He loved how much she lapped up and crave for every bit of his touch. 

“Unnhhh… Jonnn!”

Jon let out a growl as he took a large bite of her shoulder. He never had a virgin cunt before and the way her walls clung onto him, Jon gave in, to an animalistic howl he was sure the entire house heard loud and clear. It was a vise grip Jon did not expect and the slightest movement would render him undone completely.

But he wanted to make Sansa's first time unforgettable. Taking a deep breath, Jon pulled back slowly and agonisingly, hissing in reluctance not wanting to leave her amazing cunt but Sansa's guttural moans forced him to. It had only been less than a minute. Anymore pushing and hearing Sansa moaning his name, he’d be done for the day. _Fuck.._

“Fuck! Aww.. baby.. you feel too.. good.. fuck.” Jon looked down, biting hard on his lip, hypnotized by the way her flesh gripped his own bulging rod so tightly as it moved along in tandem with every stroke. _Shit! I'm going to come.._

Sansa’s hooded eyes met his, her face flushed red in ecstasy. Jon looked away and kissed her neck. It was too much for him; her eyes, her hair and gorgeous face.

“Come inside me.. I'm yours Jon.. take me.”

“Yeah?” Jon grunted, pounding harder and deeper into her tightness.

How she heard him in his head, Jon had no idea but it was too much. “ Yeah..? You sure.. baby?” _Baby indeed_. There was more than a year of pent up frustration trapped in his balls; a release would mean more than just relief.

Sansa nodded and whimpered as she pushed herself against his cock. Jon dug into the crook of her neck and bit down, leaving marks all over, not caring if they were going to bruise tomorrow. He grabbed handfuls of her sides and squeezed, needing something to hold on to before he leapt to the point of no return.

“I.. want.. to.. put.. my.. baby.. in.. you,” Jon heaved and growled at every thrust, going hard and fast, urged on by the thought of his Sansa with a swollen belly had him straight into overdrive.

“Fuck..yes!” Sansa complied, her body bumping hard against his at every stroke he gave with all his might.

The final thrust pushed them both over the edge. Sansa let out a shriek and Jon sucked in a breath and howled once more as her walls engulfed him and contracted around his flesh - drinking in ribbon after ribbon of seed spurting furiously out of him, coating every inch of her insides.

“FUCK!!” they both panted in unison. Sansa writhing against him as her whole body went into another sexy orgasmic shock and Jon feeling his legs go from under him.

If that was a first for Sansa, it was a first for him too. 

Jon had given himself to her and herself to him and such was the power and energy that flowed from between them. He had never experienced anything like it. Jon could not put into words, what they had - intense, beautiful and almost divine. Seemed that it wasn't just about being with someone who was untouched or pure in a manner, but a deeper connection, an earth-shattering truth that numbed him into silent reverie. 

Their souls held hands and made a deep dark mark on one another; knowing he would forever be bound to her. It was no wonder they both affected each other so much and so deeply ever since the first time they met. The sexual energies between them had always been bubbling underneath; Jon was just too good at repressing his own needs and Sansa was too inexperienced to know she had any. 

_Three years and a federal violation was all it took._ The thought amused him to no end, considering where they were now. Newly engaged and newly fucked to the ends of the Earth. Or at least he was planning to. That, was nowhere near enough. For him, at least. Jon guessed he'd never get enough of her, now that he had her and he hoped the feeling was mutual.

Sansa reached out to Jon and pulled his body closer, meshing with hers as they both basked in utter bliss. Jon was completely spent, his heart fighting to slow its frenzied pace as he pressed his face into Sansa’s hair, taking in deep healing breaths of her scent. Jon brushed off a damp clump from her face, so he could gaze at her, in awe.

“Sansa?”

“Hmm?” Sansa hummed in response, her voice sweet and tender. Her eyes were closed but her lips curled into a smile. 

“I.. love you. I.. fucking love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Loads and loads of hard pounding because I just think Jon embodies that 'fuck hard or go home' kind of boy and Sansa is just turning into a little glutton for cock isn't she. But only Jon's though. And Jon only wants Sansa. These two have it bad for each other.
> 
> Look, I told you all it's going to be trashy smutty. 
> 
> Next one is going to close it up, folks. I'll see what this smut brings k?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon move forward with a step that would change their lives forever. Jon's especially. But he is more than willing, and ready. Now that Sansa has made her feelings known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of this AU folks! It has been great fun with some cringe moments but you hung on and stayed till the end. And for that, I thank you. 
> 
> Fluffy smut chapter with a nice happy ending. Explicit.

I'm so sore,” Sansa whined, splashing water at Jon.

“Aww..I'm sorry baby. Don't hate me but.. _you were_ asking for it.” Jon smirked, wiping away the droplets with a washcloth.

“Hmm.. I did, didn't I?” Sansa recounted how she screamed for Jon to pound harder with each stroke he gave her.

Jon leaned forward and gave Sansa a deep kiss. One of many he had given her the night before. He regretted the bites however, now seeing the small dark marks turning up on Sansa's unblemished skin.

“Do you want some more warm water? Maybe it helps?”

Sansa shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall. She couldn't help but chuckle, it was already eleven and they had missed breakfast. No one had called for them, except for a text message that dinged, from Lisa to “keep it down in there” at two in the morning. Obviously, now everyone knew why they didn't turn up for breakfast. Sansa didn't think she could look them in the eye either, so just as well.

Her body ached a bit but nothing compared to the tenderness between her thighs. Maybe it was three years of unresolved, pent up attraction between them or just Jon having superhuman stamina, he had really given to her good. Too good, that Sansa couldn't remember much except screaming his name every half an hour. Just like her, the bed had been given a good pounding too, what with Jon driving her down the mattress and if the noises were any indication, it was probably time for a new frame.

They had only slept a few hours but empty stomachs after the sex marathon drove them out of bed. _Thank god for texting._

_Lisa, I'm sorry to ask but could you bring some breakfast up for Jon and I? We're really hungry but too tired._

_Yeah and I know why. Goodness, what's gotten into you two? Thank god your parents and brothers are on the other side of this very large house. Lucky!_

_Hehe. I.. have nothing to say to that. You're the best, Lisa! Thanks!_

_LOL.. I'll put it outside your door. But you can't hide in the room forever. You said yes to a wedding remember?? You need a dress!_

“Lisa's bringing the breakfast up. And Gramp's birthday party is this afternoon.” Sansa reminded as she got up to leave the bath.

“And..? You're forgetting something. Our wedding.”

“Damn it, you weren't supposed to remember that,” Sansa groaned, reaching for a towel and wrapping herself with it.

Jon smiled to himself, admiring the view before him as Sansa started her morning beauty routine. “It was unexpected, I'll give you that. But hey, what have we got to lose? We're already engaged.”

Sansa snorted, narrowing her eyes at Jon. “Yeah, a lot of 'unexpected' things popped up last night. I guess.. since we've already.. come this far. Imagine meeting the officer next week, huh?”

Jon winced. He almost forgot about the visa bit. But, he didn't need to pretend anymore. That was one thing off the list.

“We'll sort it out next week then.” It was time to get out the bath and check on his emails. He had been busy playing newlyweds that work hadn't cross his mind.

“Hey, Jon,” Sansa looked at him from the mirror. Jon responded with his arms wrapped around her from behind. “You do know, we have to talk.. about work? How this.. is going to change all that.”

Jon rested his chin on her shoulder and deliberated for a moment. He'd hate to lose her as an assistant but 'wife' was a much better gain. He had promised her Aliser's job once this was all over and maybe it would be frowned upon, _but a deal's a deal._ He would try at least. The plan was supposed to be easy. _Go in, act a little and get out_. He didn't count for things to turn out the way they did. Still, he couldn't imagine it any different. This was so much better. Whatever comes, Jon had Sansa, and, that was everything. He thought he had it all, but how foolish he was in thinking that. He'd give her everything, whatever she wanted.

“We will. But for now, we need to get out of this room. And air it… god, it smells of sex.” Jon gave a giggling Sansa a hard peck on the cheek as they both got ready for the day.

It was nice, having breakfast by the fireplace, with Sansa lounging on him reading a manuscript and him, with his arm around her and trying to read work emails. Admittedly, it was hard, his cock especially, seeing how amazing she looked in his arms. This scenario would look good at his house as well. Also, the office with no one around.

The Starks had left them both alone, thanks to Lisa who told everyone they needed to prep for the wedding, when actually it was really Sansa who needed time to recuperate a little. Lisa understood perfectly, after what Jon presumed was a short girl talk by the door when their breakfast tray was dropped off.

“So, I have to try on a wedding dress in a bit so you can't see me in it. And I think Dad will take you out for a fitting as well, I think.”

“Sounds like fun. Though I don't like the not seeing you bit.” Jon shifted his arm nearer to the waistband of her shorts.

Sansa peeked from the booklet, seeing what Jon's wayward hand was up to. She had to admit, how Jon expressing his insatiable need for her turned her on just as much as him touching her.

“Well, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride and all that.”

“What time are you meeting Lisa then?” Jon whispered, stealing a glance at his watch and adjusting his growing cock at the same time.

“After lunch. Two, I think. Why?”

Jon pushed away his laptop and grabbed Sansa's waist. There was no time to lose. Sansa gave a playful shriek as she came face to face with him.

“That means.. we have time.. to do this.” Jon pressed his lips onto Sansa's neck as his hands frantically undid the buttons of her denim shorts. Sansa sighed as she reciprocated, her hands unbuttoning his Levi's and squealed when she realised he wasn't wearing any underwear. The soft, rock hard flesh spilled out into her waiting hands.

“Ohh.. I do love it when you do that,” Jon groaned as Sansa gave his cock a firm squeeze. She was full from her share of scrambled eggs and toast, but she'd never refuse Jon's cock in her mouth at anytime.

Jon let out a soft moan as Sansa's lips pecked at his erection. The warmth of her mouth as Sansa swallowed him whole - was enough to render him unconscious.

“I have created a monster,” Jon hissed, his lips curling into a smile, gazing at how deftly Sansa moved her tongue around his girth. Jon threw his head back, shuddering from pleasure.

_I'm a lucky bastard,_ Jon kept repeating in his head, reaching round to grab her round bottom. Peeling off her already moist underwear, Jon slid a finger into her wet and waiting cunt. _As always, primed and ready for the taking_. Sansa hummed her approval and the vibration on his cock was enough to do the job. He had to have her.

“Go slow this time.. Jon, please,” Sansa pleaded playfully as Jon crawled onto his knees and had his fiancée spread eagled before him. Jon did notice a slightly angrier shade of pink greeting him, more so than before but the glistening folds were just as welcoming.

“As my Lady commands,” Jon obliged as his mouth clamped down on her folds. Sansa groaned at the contact, sucking in a breath. She loved his mouth and the talent he had with it. He could do this all day every day, screw the wedding. How she was still up for another round was a question she hoped she didn't have an answer for.

Another finger slid in and Jon wiggled his thumb on her clit. Sansa bit down so hard on her lip she could almost taste her own blood.

“Gods... You are beautiful,” Jon cooed, watching Sansa thrash and quiver, releasing herself to the blissful wave. Skin flushed pink and plump, her hooded beautiful blue eyes and her naked body clothed with mind blowing eroticism - Sansa was a painting. He didn't mind watching her like this all the time. In his apartment, at her place.. in his office. His couch was big enough. It had more space than the one they were on.

“Come fuck me then,” Sansa whimpered, pulling him to her, trembling as Jon's cock took over.

“Oh..wow.”

Sansa's heat was electrifying. Jon took great care as he made his way in, tingling all over as the view proved enough to send him over the edge again. Mesmerised by her folds that clung onto him and Sansa's breathy whimpers - a heady combination that inched him closer and closer to releasing himself in her again. Sansa's ragged breathing and the growing tightness around his length had him barely holding on, as they both inched closer to the edge. Jon grabbed at Sansa's sides, from under her, her legs grazing his cheeks as he pushed on, knowing he'd reach the edge sooner than he wished.

“Fuck gentle.. I want you,” Sansa seized the top of his thighs and shoved him further inside. He howled, as his swollen tip pressed against a hot wall, and the slightest friction was all it took.

This time, it was silent, save for a breath or two. A great height they both had soared to, where no howl or scream could match.

It was magnificent. How he melted into Sansa, emptying every bit of himself in her, in that moment right into the deepest parts of her, where all of time had stopped - and everything was perfect, just as it should be. It was a moment that marked Jon for life.

Panting and gasping for air, he laid down on her feverish body, her breaths matching his own. _Perfection. Absolute perfection._

“I.. love you too.” Sansa finally answered back, as she kissed the top of his head, her hands tenderly brushing his sweaty curls away. He didn't need her to say it back, he didn't think she even heard him say those words - oh, but how they made his heart leap in unspeakable joy.

Jon looked up at Sansa as he rested his chin on her chest. _This is it_. The thing that people try to write about but never quite succeeded. Or perhaps, he never really understood. Till now. With her, he could conquer anything. A master of his own universe, with her by his side. _They_ could conquer anything, whatever life brings.

_The One. She is._

“Well.. Let's get married then.”

* * *

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to push this story further as I think it has reached peak plot lol especially after the sex. So, this is where I draw the curtain.
> 
> Thank you so much for you kind comments and for reading especially!
> 
> Elle xxx


End file.
